


That girl could be your life

by missmaddox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddox/pseuds/missmaddox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day started like every day in his life, waking up, jogging in the park,coming  back to his apartment, getting dress and going to Queen Consolidated. But one call can change all of his plans, which was  forget the only person he loved in his life, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That day started like every day in his life, waking up, jogging in the park,coming back to his apartment, getting dress and going to Queen Consolidated. But one call can change all of his plans, which was forget the only person he loved in his life, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy guys !
> 
> hey guys I realised that I post the draft, not the real chapter, i'm sorry.  
> I already post the right chapter.  
> Thanks for you reading my story.

 "Good Morning Digg" - Oliver said when he got into the car.

"Good Morning, what are the plans for today?" - Digg asked

"Some meetings at QC who I hope finish before Verdant's opening, or Thea and Tommy are going to kill me. How are Lyla and Sara by the way?" - He says while checking his agenda for the day in his phone.

"My girls are well and we arrived." - Diggle said when he parked the car on the garage of the company.

 Both are waiting for the elevator and when it came, it was just a few minutes to get on the CEO’s floor; Oliver’s assistant Renata was waiting him for start a conference with some investors.

After hours he had everything done and was just preparing some contracts for analyze at home.

"Did you finish Oliver?" - Digg asked on the door - "Because your sister and Lyla sent to me a lot of messages already man, just to remember me, to don’t let you be late tonight for the opening."

"It’s ok, almost going, I just need to find my phone and I will be ready to go." - Oliver says while he looking for his phone on the table.

"Thank god, because if they sent to me one more text I'll go insane"

"Ok, hold on Digg, now we can find it faster since the phone is ringing" - he said when he heard the ring and found his phone under some paper. - "Ok I got it, let’s to the elevator."

"Is your sister?" - Digg asks when he notice Oliver a little confused.

"No, is a different number, Queen" - he says to Digg while he answer the phone.

"Mr. Oliver Queen?" - A woman's voice say.

"Yes, is he" - he answer

"Here is Mrs. Sanders, I speak from Santa Barbara Hospital, your name is the emergency contact of Felicity Smoak and we …"

"Wait, did you say Felicity Smoak?" - Oliver said a little confused.

Digg was curious about the Oliver's reaction by his side.

"Yes Mr. and we need you to get to the hospital as soon as possible." - the receptionist says.

"Wait, what happened to her?" - he said starting to be nervous.

"She suffered an accident and we need you here Mr. Queen to sign some documents."

"Wait, Is she ok?" - he ask very concerned.

"Mr. Queen I can’t give you information by the phone, but the only thing i can say is that state of the patient is stable." - Says Mrs. Sanders

"No, it’s ok; I will see you in a few minutes, bye."- He said as he walked in a hurry for the car with the Diggle watching.

"Oliver it’s everything ok?" - Diggle asked noting that Oliver was restless since the call

"Digg we need to go to the hospital" - Oliver says while he stared the street

"What happened? It's something with your parents or your sister?" - Diggle asked again

"Was from the hospital, Santa Barbara Hospital, Felicity, she suffered an accident and I’m her emergency contact, we need to get there fast Diggle." - He spoke a little desperate, while they were waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Calm down and explain me this, who is Felicity?" - Diggle asked trying to sound less confusing than he was.

In that moment Oliver took a deep breath and he said the words that were haunting him to five years.

She is my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr : in-another-life-i-could-love-you


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years ago when Oliver and Felicity meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take so long to update the story, I was having no time because of college and all the works for my classes that I had to do, but now I'll try update every two weeks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

7 years ago

 

 Was in a Friday when Oliver Queen and felicity smoak met each other.

She was running out a class because she was late for work and he was in the hall talking with some girls about the frat party who was going to happening in that night when he turns around and books and papers fly for everywhere.

Everybody in the hall turns to look who was the person who bumped in Oliver; what he can see it's a blonde girl very angry lying on the floor with a lot of books around her. He bent to help her pick up the books.

"Are you ok?" - He asks.

"No, I’m not ok, you just bumped me!" - She says very angry.

"I bumped you? "- He asks a bit confused

"Oh yeah, you’d better watch where you walk instead talking with those girls" - she says while she catching her books

"Hey sunshine was not my fault, it’s yours, you were running on the hall."- He says when he bent to help her to catch her things on the floor.

 

"What did you call me?"- she asks, and then motioned with his hands for him to be quiet - "You know what?" – she says finishing catches her things - "I will not argue with you, I'm late for work." - She gets up and starts walking going away leaving Oliver standing in the hall.

While Oliver was looking for the place she was, his friend Ronnie was watching their meeting.

"I see you've met Felicity" - Ronnie said when approached Oliver.

"Felicity?" - Oliver asked confused, but he realized that Ronnie was talking about the blonde girl - "Wait, do you know her?"

"Yes, she is Caitlyn’s roommate." - Ronnie answered.

"Oh, so she is the famous Felicity, the genius girl  you always speaks." – Oliver says with an enthusiastic voice.

"Don’t even think about it Oliver, she is not for you." – Ronnie says to him, very serious.

"Hey I’m not doing anything." – Oliver says with his hands up.

"Ok, I’m just giving you a warning." - Ronnie says.

The boys keep walking for the house where they live. When they opened the door a lot of boys was moving the furniture for creating a dance floor on the living room and some guys carrying beer kegs for the corners of the room and for the others rooms of the house.

Oliver and Ronnie up the stairs for their rooms, when Ronnie remembered he needs to tell Oliver something.

"Oliver" - Ronnie called stop in his door.

"What?" - Oliver asks when he turns and looks at Ronnie

 "Slade text, he has a fight for you tonight."

"Tonight?" - Oliver said surprised - "But we have the party in the house later."

"The fights time it's ok, we can stay in the party and then we go to the fight" - Ronnie says while he gets out of the room.

 "Ok, just text me with the information later." - Oliver scream for Ronnie listen what he says.

 -----------------------------------------  


Later on that day Caitlyn opened the door of her room and saw felicity sitting in his bed with a lot of books around her, probably studying or doing some work for her classes. She walks for her desk and leave her bag and books there.

"Hey Lissy" - Caitlyn says just for Felicity know she is in the room

"Oh hi, I didn't see you arrive" - Felicity says closing the book in her hands, catching another book and passing the pages looking for something in the book in her hands.

"I'm so tired" - She says lying down in her bed - "My professor just passed a new work. I'm freaking out, the deadline is so close and I have so much to do."

"I completely understand you; I have so many projects to do." - Felicity says making some notes in her notebook.

 "So, today Ronnie called me for a party in his house" - Cait starts saying looking at Felicity - "And he says to take you with me."

"Me in a frat party - Felicity asks - "No thanks."

"C’mon Lissy,will be fun" - Cait says – "we aren't going to stay just in the party, we are going to another place too."

"Place? Which place?" - Felicity asks.

"Well" - Caitlyn says laughing – "you'll just discover if you come with us" - she says looking at Felicity – "So will you come to this party with me?"

Felicity stayed looking at Caitlyn, hoping she was kidding but she was serious.

"Ok, supposing I'm going to this party" - she says to Caitlyn - "I don't need stay for a long time or go to the other secret place with you, right?" - Felicity asks making quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word secret, to Caitlyn who was jumping in front of her of so excited she was.

"Oh no"- Caitlyn says - "but you can’t take some drinks, dance a little, find some guy... and I know you’re curious about  the place, so."

"No guys for me darling" - Felicity says closing her books and catching her things to go take a shower. – "And I’m not curious about nothing."

"Ok, nothing about boys, just us getting ready for tonight" - Cait says - "now, you can go take your shower and I will choose a dress for you."

When Felicity came to the room she found her [dress](http://www.lulus.com/products/lulus-exclusive-strappy-go-lucky-forest-green-dress/188522.html) for that night in her bed and shoes too, Caitlyn choose for her a dark green dress with a lightweight fabric and black heels.

"Oh you’re here" - Caitlyn says catching her towel - "put your dress and wait me take my shower, I will make your hair and makeup."

After put her dress, Felicity took advantage that Caitlyn was not in the room yet and picked up a book to finish her research for a work, when she opened the book, she noticed some pages wrinkled what reminded her of the meeting with the boy on the hallway, she not remember much about the appearance of him, just beautiful blue eyes.

Her thoughts about the boy, goes away when Caitlyn came to the room after her shower.

"Lissy, sit down here and wait I putting my dress, I will make your hair and makeup" - Caitlyn says to Felicity while she put her dress.

"Whoa, you're gorgeous Cait, Ronnie will love it! " - Felicity said when she saw Caitlyn in her [dress](http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Premiere+Dimension+Films+Piranha+3DD+Red+Carpet+1iibTfcnY5Bl.jpg), a strapless black dress with some details.

"Thank you, you really think he is going to like?" – Cait says looking her reflex in the mirror - "I know we are not serious, but I really like him."

"Hey, I know he likes you; he is all hearts in the eyes when he sees you." - Felicity says laughing.

"I hope so" - Caitlyn says laughing too - "now let's make your hair and make up."

"Nothing exaggerated, please." - Felicity ask.

"It's ok, just some curls in your hair and smoky eyes, a red lipstick and I’m done with you." - Caitlyn says starting Felicity’s hair.

 -----------------------------------------------

Time passed and the girls were ready to party.

When they arrived at the party, the house was crowded, with many people in the gardens; it was possible to hear the music of the street.

Inside the house many people were dancing or talking with cups in hands, Felicity was uncomfortable with all that loud music, Caitlyn held her hand and they went looking for Ronnie in the house.

They found him in the backyard, with some guys of the fraternity talking and drinking, when Ronnie saw Caitlyn, he froze, but then smiled brightly and walked over to her.

"You're beautiful baby! "- He says giving her a kiss

"Thanks" - Cait replied smiling, as Ronnie put an arm around her waist

"Hey Lissy, Cait managed to convince you to come."

"With a little blackmail yes" - Felicity smiled - "But I don’t intend to stay long, I don’t like all the noise and many people in one place."

"If you say" - Ronnie shrugged, turning to behind when he heard someone call his name. -  "Seems that someone needs me" - He said giving in Cait a kiss - "I'll be right back, the drinks are here, enjoy girls, I found you later." – He said for Cait.

After Ronnie leaves, Felicity looks at Caitlyn and told laughing - "All hearts dear!"

"You’re so silly" - Caitlyn said smiling - "let's get a drink" - and left pulling Felicity to the kitchen for a drink.

After catching a drink, the girls were walking to the living room, where it was the dance floor, Caitlyn was dancing and Felicity was leaning against a table just watching the movement and people dancing, she saw Ronnie across the room looking for Cait and she made a sign with his hands pointing to where her friend was on the dance floor.

Ronnie put an arm around Cait waist and kissed her neck and began to dance too.

Seeing that Caitlyn was with Ronnie, Felicity decided to leave, as she turned she saw a couple of familiar blue eyes walking toward her.

When she realized why those eyes were familiar for her, it was too late to get away.

"I found you again Sunshine" - Oliver smiled, when he noticed the grimace she did when heard the nickname.

Sunshine, really? Though handsome, he sucks to nicknames, he seems to be much taller than I remembered too, and those muscles, my god, were perfect - she thought looking at him.

"I think Sunshine matches with you and thanks for calling me handsome" - Oliver laughs.

"Dammit, I said it out loud, wasn't it? - Felicity said, as she realized the answer that Oliver gave her and he kept smiling even as she babbled.

When Oliver started responding her, Ronnie came to him with Caitlyn and whispered in his ear that it was time for fight.

Caitlyn realized that Felicity was leaving and went to talk with her.

"You are already going? I though you are coming with us." – Cait says to her

"Yeah, I think I stayed for long and I’m coming with you for wherever you are going right now." - Felicity nodded - "Will you go back to the bedroom?"

"I think not, so don't wait me awake" - says Caitlyn

"Ok" - Felicity said goodbye to her friend - "Tells to Ronnie I said bye" - Felicity says, moving away toward the door.

When Felicity was about to leave, she felt someone hold her wrist and turned frightened to see who was, when she saw Oliver.

"Are you just leaving, Sunshine? "- Oliver asked with a smile - "you didn't say goodbye to me."

"Oliver right?" - She asks, noting that she was right when he nodded - "Look, I just bumped into you today, I'm sorry for that, but I don't know you and I don't want that too, so if you'll excuse me I need to go."

When he heard that, Oliver was paralyzed, no girl had spoken to him like that before and he kind of liked that. Noting that Felicity had left Oliver came out toward the street hoping to see her around.

"Hey sunshine" - Oliver screamed to see that she was still on the sidewalk in front of the house.

Felicity turned and saw Oliver running toward him.

"What you want this time?" - She asked impatiently

At that time, none of them knew that a simple question would change their lives.

"Why you leaving? I thought you are coming with us to the circle."  - Oliver asks.

"What?" - Felicity asked confused

"Are you coming with us to the circle?" - Oliver asks her.

"Circle? What kind of a place is that?" – Felicity asks.

"Look Sunshine, you will not know until you go, you'll not be alone, Caitlin and Ronnie will be there too" - He said trying to convince her to go, not even knowing why.

"If I go, will you leave me alone?" - She asked crossing his arms

Oliver could only note that the Felicity's movement highlighted her cleavage.

"Yeah" - He replied crossing his fingers in his back.

Felicity was trying decide the right thing, go to a mysterious place with the guy she barely know or say no to him and keeping going for her room, but if Cait and Ronnie will be there won't be a problem, right ? And besides that, she was curious about the place Oliver wants take her, the circle he said; and this makes she decides to go.

"Ok, I go with you" - she finally answered him, noticing Oliver smiling for her when he hears her answer.


	3. The Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all the views and the kudos you left.
> 
> You guys are awesome !

 

After accept the invitation that Oliver did, Felicity and Oliver were walking toward Caitlin and Ronnie.

At first, Cait didn't realize that Felicity was with Oliver, but when she saw her she was very surprise.

”Oh my god, am I having a view or is my grumpy friend here?” - Caitlyn says laughing when Felicity stopped in front of her. 

“Very funny Cait” - Felicity says - Are we going now for the place you talk ? 

“Wait, are you going with us?” - Ronnie asks

“Yeah, she comes with us Ronnie” - Oliver says, looking at him.

 “Oliver, you my friend, got a miracle” - Cait says – “What did you say to make her come with us tonight?”

 “I just invited her Cait” - Oliver says shrugging

 Ronnie noticing Oliver and Felicity were uncomfortable with Cait questions, he calls everybody to go.

 “So…” - Felicity says while they walk to Ronnie's car – “where is the place we are going?”

 “Wait, you don't know for where we going?” - Ronnie asks – “I thought you tell her where we’re going?” - Ronnie says for Oliver.

 “In fact” - Oliver says – “I didn't tell.”          

 To hear that, Caitlyn started laughing.

 “Ok boys” – She says - “can we go now?”

 “Yeah baby” - Ronnie says kissing her hair.

 Felicity was in there just looking as they spoke and took fright a little bit when Oliver touched the lower back.

 “Sorry, I didn't want scare you - Oliver says when he take his hand off her back

 “It's ok; I was distracted” - Felicity says – “are we going now?” - She asks when noticed that Ronnie and Cait were walking to Ronnie's car.

 “Yes, so, my lady first”– Oliver says moving his hand toward the car.

“I’m not your lady frat boy” - Felicity says, passing through him.

 “Not yet, Sunshine, not yet” - Oliver says to her. – “I’ll see you there.” - Oliver says when he closes the car's door.

“Wait, are you not coming with us?” - Felicity asks.

 “I’ll follow you to there with my Ducati“- He says smiling.

 When he said that, Felicity noticed a Ducati parked next of Ronnie’s car.

 “Here we go girls” - Ronnie says starting to drive.

 

Ronnie drove for a few minutes and stopped at an abandoned building of the campus. All of they got out the car noting that Oliver was already waiting for them there.

“So, this is the secret place? Because I think it isn't so secret. “- Felicity says pointing at some people who entered the building through a small red door on the side the building.

“People here know about this place Sunshine” – Oliver says smiling to her.

“If you say” - Felicity says – “now, can we go in there? I'm curious to know what's so secret happens there.”

“Ok Miss” - Oliver says pulling her by the hand towards the door of the building.

 

They walk a few meters to reach the door, felicity could hear the noise of people  inside the building, which made her even more curious about what was going on inside.

As they passed by the door, Felicity can finally see what was really going on, the place had a few things stacked in the corners, looked like antique tables and chairs, some shelves and lockers too, some things were covered by canvas, things that was used in the building . A bar on a corner had been set up with some lights on the ceiling; some banks were distributed so that people could sit.

 

“Then, is it?” - Felicity question – “a party, this is the super secret thing?” - She says looking at Oliver

“Partly Sunshine” - Oliver says – “but the reason for everyone to be here, is what happens down there.”  -  Oliver says pointing at a yellow door with some lights around to draw more attention.

“Ok, so why do not we go over there now?” - Felicity question

“First a little liquid courage” - Oliver says, leading her to the bar and making a sign for the bartender who in a few seconds puts two small glasses with a transparent liquid on top of the balcony.

“What exactly is this liquid courage?” - Felicity asks taking one of the cups.

“You won't know until you drink” - Oliver says turning his glass and looking at her.

“Ok then, here we go” - she says making a salute with his glass before drinking. – “Oh my god, what was that?” - She says with a grimace

“A shot of tequila” - Oliver laughs – “now we can go Sunshine“- he says blinking to her.

 

They began to walk toward the door that was ajar, was a stair that led to what looked like the basement, she heard screams excited about what was going on down there, which let her more curious. They went down the stairs with Oliver in front of her, preventing her to see what was happening.

“When we're down there, I'll leave you with Ronnie and please don't go out from his view ok?” - Oliver tells her, his voice a little louder because of the noise.

“Ok” – Felicity answers.

By saying the Ronnie’s name, Felicity realized he and Cait was no longer with them ever since they entered the building.

Finally they finish down the stairs, and what felicity was seeing it was nothing compared to what she imagined.

Had many people in the basement, a guy was in a kind of stage with a microphone shouting some names and people seemed to scream even more and the most surprising was a kind of makeshift ring, which was nothing more than a space with some ropes around so that no one can be inside by accident.

“Oliver” - Felicity says – “what exactly is happening here?”

“I thought you would have guessed Sunshine” - Oliver says looking at her – “but to answer your question, this is where the fights happen.”

“Fights? You brought me to a place of clandestine fights?” - Felicity says very angry – “Because I believe that no one in this college know about what is happening in here”

“Hey calm down, now we need to find the Ronnie” - Oliver says holding in her hand and pulling her by people. – “By the way, welcome to the circle Sunshine”

Oliver could see Ronnie with Caitlyn near some guys in the fraternity.

When Ronnie saw Oliver with Felicity, he held the urge to laugh, his friend had a silly grin on his face and Felicity had a damn face.

 

“Caitlyn snow, I'll kill you, look at where you brought me” - Felicity says very angry.

“I brought you?” - Caitlyn asks laughing – “it was you who accepted the invitation of handsome behind you.”

Oliver laughed to realize that Caitlyn’s response left felicity even more angry and speechless, as she stood there saying nothing.

“Ronnie I need you to look after her while I'm fighting ok?”- Oliver tells him seriously.

“Wait there, you will fight?” - Felicity says with horror and surprise in her voice.

“Yeah Sunshine, here will be a madness, so please won't get out of here ok?” - Oliver asks her.

“Ok, but are you sure of that? You’re all muscles, but you don't seem the type of guy who fights” - Felicity says pointing at him.

At hearing that, Ronnie laughed at the comment.

“Can be sure that these muscles are not only appearance Lissy, this guy is the best” - Ronnie says

“If you say” - Felicity says

“Do you doubt?” - Oliver question

“You can say yes” - Felicity says taking a step toward Oliver.

“So let's make a bet” - Oliver says

“What kind of bet?” - She asks suspiciously

“If I win the fight, you go on a date with me” - Oliver says smiling.

“And if you lose, you'll stop calling me that stupid nickname and never talk to me again” - Felicity says smiling

“Deal” - Oliver says reaching out to her that is accepted as if they were closing a deal.

“Deal” - Felicity answers squeezing his hand.

“This will be so much fun” - Oliver says

After a few minutes the presenter of the struggles that Felicity discovered to call Josh, took the microphone to announce the next fight.

“Good night guys, now the last event of the evening, our first contestant from the

neighboring college, Carter Bowen.”

 

When everybody listen the name, they started shouting encouraging the boy who entered the ring and took a few punches in the air.

“And now, fighting for our University, the unbeatable, Oliver "the Arrow" Queen.” – Josh screams.

At the name of Oliver all people around the arena began to scream and jump causing the ground to tremble.

“That's my cue Sunshine” - Oliver says – “Wish me luck.”

“Not even a little”- Felicity says

“At that time Oliver looks at her smiling and comes closer to giving you a kiss, not passing a brush of lips and whispers in his ear

“This will bring me luck” - He says smiling and throws the shirt he was wearing for her and walks out into the ring.

Caitlyn seeing the state that Felicity was laughed and poked Ronnie.

“It will be so fun when he wins this fight” - she says

“Not even tell me” - Ronnie responds laughing

Oliver enters the ring and someone signals that the fight can begin.

The two are walking in the ring until carter takes the first punch, to which Oliver deflects and returns the punch hitting him doing carter almost fall to back, but he recovers and tries to kick Oliver who holding his leg and throws him in floor unleashing a sequence of punches that cause carter miss the fight.

Felicity is apprehensive seeing the fight happen at the same time with a strange feeling that resembled concern with Oliver in there, when it was over she felt relief upon realizing that Oliver was not hurt.

The crowd roared when Josh lift Oliver's arm, showing that he was the winner.

Felicity - Ronnie called

“What?” - She asks looking away from the ring

“Come with me, we'll wait for the Oliver outside.” - Ronnie points the stairs.

 

It was a bit hard to go through all the people inside the basement to get on the ladder, but they made to the car. Ronnie and Caitlyn were leaning against the front of the car whispering and laughing and it was good to see that Cait was happy with him.

 Felicity was so distracted that no Oliver noticed in front until he pulled his shirt from his hands. She was faced with broad shoulders, a breastplate constructed and very sweaty.

“You are very sweaty” - She said and regretted at the same time when she heard Oliver gave a laugh putting the shirt back

“I think you owe me a date Sunshine” - Oliver says, smiling at her.

At that moment, Felicity thoughts were, “why he had to win this fight?” and “this not going to work”.

 


	4. We are going on a date, right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm one week late, but I was writing and I couldn't link the ideas in my mind in the chapter. I had different ideas for that, but I like the way that ends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me comments about what you think.
> 
> ps: Sorry for the grammar mistakes, if have some, i really don't know if have, so.

 

When Oliver walked into the cafeteria in that day the first thing he did was search for Ronnie by all the tables on the place, and was surprised when he saw felicity sitting  on the table where Caitlin and Ronnie were with the rest of the guys in the house they live.

Ronnie saw when he came into and told to Cait whispering in her ear , who looks to queue where Oliver was buying on the food, and then hid the laughter to imagine the felicity face when she see Oliver, because she was running away from him, since the day of the fight when she lost the bet to their date.

After taking his food, Oliver walked over to the table where his friends were sitting, and put his tray next to the felicity and sat down.

Felicity was so distracted with her tablet and didn't see Oliver on her side.

Oliver seeing that felicity was concentrated doing something in her tablet, got a few seconds to observing her and noting how she bit her lips and frowned when she was focused on something, and as her blond hair was falling in waves down her back contrasting with her yellow flowery dress.

“You look beautiful today, Sunshine” - Oliver tells to felicity noting she give a startled jump on the chair and he listened Caitlyn's laugh.

“I told you she hadn't seen him” - Caitlyn says to Ronnie who was laughing.

“You can't talk to me without scaring me?” - Felicity tells angry, to Oliver

“Wasn’t my fault, you were distracted” - Oliver says motioning with his hands for the tablet, which was now on the table and began to eat his lunch.

“Okay, just try not scares me anymore” - Felicity says with a smile – “And by the way, thanks for the compliment” - she says blushing embarrassed.

“You’re welcome” - Oliver says, smiling at her.

Everyone at the table quietly watched the interaction of the two at that moment, then resumed eating and restart their own conversations.

After a while the refectory started getting empty as students were leaving, only the table where they were all sitting and continued talking and joking with each other.

Oliver was talking to Brandon, one of the guys with whom he lives on the fraternity's house , when he asked to Oliver if he was going to the party would happen that night in one of the many homes around the campus.

“Not today, I have a date with Sunshine tonight.” - Oliver says smiling broadly and pointing at Felicity.

When all of the who were sitting in their table listened that , everyone at the table were silent looking at Oliver, and Felicity without realizing just retorted Oliver for calling her by the nickname.

“I already said to you stop calling me like that” - Felicity says and when she raises hes head realizes that everyone at the table were staring at her.

“Oh frack! And I didn't agreed to go anywhere with you today” - She tells angry to Oliver who had a beautiful stupid smile on his face.

At that time, all people who were sitting nearby were watching the two.

”If I well remember, you lost the bet Sunshine” - Oliver says – “then we're going on a date.”

Caitlyn realizing that felicity would deny the date again came in defense of Oliver.

“Was a fair deal, wasn't it?” - Caitlin asked

“Was but ...” - Felicity started to say and was soon interrupted by her friend again.

“If it was a fair deal, you must comply with your word” - Caitlin says looking at her friend, who at the time looked like it would kill anyone who said another word. – “Everyone here is in agreement?” - Cait questions for everyone in the table that only nod,and receives a glare of Felicity.

“Great” - Felicity says, rising from the chair after putting her tablet in her bag and turning to Oliver – “one date and just that.”-  After that, the only sound that can be heard in the dining hall is she walking to the door and the noise when the door closed when she left.

Ronnie stands up and walks to Oliver who was still looking at the refectory door.

“Oh my friend” - Ronnie he says putting his hand on his friend's shoulder – “you'll need a lot of luck today” - And starts laughing which makes the others laughed too, because it's not every day that Oliver Queen is rejected.

Caitlyn gets up and handing to Oliver a paper which leaves him confused.

“Is her number, I think you will need it to talk to her about the date” - Cait says smiling – “I think I messed things up a bit, I'm sorry; I didn't think she'd get so angry.”

“It’s okay Cait” - Oliver says and gets up to leave – “I'll call her” - He says lifting the paper.

When Oliver was close the door he heard one of the guys call him and turns to the place their table was.

“Hey Queen, good luck with your girl, dude.”

 

Felicity was walking to her dorm as fast as she could, her own friend against her, was just what she doesn't needed. Felicity soon came into her building, The Spring Hall and went up to her floor, after opening the door and hung her purse on the chair of her desk and lay on her bed, she just needed some time alone to calm down and think correctly about the date with Oliver, which was interrupted with a few knocks on the door.

“Hey sunshine, opens the door, I know you're there” - Oliver says leaning against the door

“I'm not here” - Felicity says, then hit in her own forehead, realizing she shouldn't have spoken.

“I think you're there” - Oliver laughs – “Opens the door please Sunshine, I need to talk to you.”

Oliver heard the footsteps of Felicity into the room and the key noise unlocking the door.

“What do you want?” - Felicity question, opening just part of the door and putting her head in the crack.

“May I come in?” - Oliver asks.

Felicity stares at him for a while and takes a step backward for opening the door completely letting him enter the room.

Oliver entered the room, and he could see how the two girls who lived there were different, the side of Caitlyn was organized, but with some things scattered on the desk, many books on the shelf and many frames with family photos, some with felicity, friends and even some with Ronnie.

On the other hand, the part of the room that belongs to felicity was quite neat and organized, nothing out of place, without photos and looking impersonal.

“About what do you want to talk?” - Felicity asks after sitting on the bed. – “You can sit on the chair Oliver.”

“Well” - Oliver says sitting and taking a deep breath – “I saw that you were uncomfortable there in the dining hall when Cait talked to you when I said about the date.”

“Oliver…” - Felicity starts to say but Oliver interrupts.

“Just let me finish ok?” - Oliver asks and Felicity agrees nodding. – “I was planning our date for tonight, but if you don't want it, then fine.” - Oliver says.

“You know, it's funny to think that until today I was running from you, avoid at all costs this date, but I figured it won't be that bad to go on a date with you, so  excuse me if I was a little thick with you in the dining hall.” - Felicity says playing with the hem of her dress avoiding looking at Oliver.

Noting the silence that was in the room, Felicity lifts his head and looks at Oliver and is faced with the most beautiful smile she could imagine.

“So, do you want to go on a date with me?” - Oliver asks smiling brightly.

“Yes Oliver, I want go on a date with you” - Felicity answer with a shy smile.

Oliver rise from his chair and pulled felicity with him toward the door.

"Where we're going Oliver?" -  Felicity asks laughing

“For our date, why?” - Oliver asks, a little confused.

“But now? I thought we would leave later.” - Felicity says.

”I think I'm afraid of you think about it and say we won't.” - Oliver says embarrassed, which was really weird.

Felicity stood there, staring Oliver in front of her looking vulnerable and ashamed, nothing like the Oliver she saw in the college, the guy who go out with all the girls, the fighter that she saw in the circle on that night, who seemed ages ago.

“I said I'm going with you Oliver.” - Felicity says looking at him.

To hear this, Oliver released a breath that had not even realized he was holding.

“Ok, you go to the date, I understood” - Oliver says, more to himself than to Felicity. – “We can go now? I want you to know a place.”

“Okay, I just need to get my purse and coat” - Felicity says turning to pick up her stuff. – “My keys, where are the keys?” - Felicity asks herself, stirring in some papers on the table.

“Felicity, the keys are on the knob” - Oliver says pointing to the door with a smile.

“Ok, on the door, I think we can go” - Felicity says while walked toward the door and picking up the keys.

The two left the room after felicity lock the door and leave a note for Cait.

When the two walks out of the building, felicity received some very angry looks of the girls down the hall, which she thought unnecessary, was no big deal, just a date, the result of losing a bet, right?


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of everything is there anybody there ?  
> I want to apologize with you . I took so much time to update because my computer broke and after the repair I didn't have much time to write because of all the things I had to study in college.  
> Now I have more free time and I'll try update soon.
> 
> I hope you like it !
> 
> Ps: Thanks for the comments, I loved !
> 
> *** Folks, I edited the chapter, because as the comment I received the chapter was not that good, so I wrote some parts again and changed little things along the chapter., I'll be happy if you read again and tell what you think.
> 
> I tried make best.  
> xoxo

 

 

Chapter 5 – The Date

 

They walked a few minutes until the silence between them starts to bother Felicity.

“So, where we going?” - Felicity asks for Oliver.

“We’re going take some food first and then we're going to another place.” - Oliver answers smiling for her.

“It will take a lot time to get there?” - She asks biting her lips, a little impatient.

“We're almost there.” - Oliver says.

After his answer she just nods with her head and keep her mouth shut, just walking by Oliver’s side and looking at him sometimes. They walk more five minutes until they arrive in Big Belly and the choice of the place makes her smile.

“What?” - Oliver asks her.

“Just this is my favorite place to eat around the campus.” -  Felicity answers.

“I see we found one thing in common already;” - Oliver says holding the door for her enter the place.

For they luck the place wasn't crowded when they enter, just some people on the line and some others sitting on the tables.

“Why you don't get a table for us while I make the orders, just tell me what you want.” - Oliver says to her and she hadn't realized until that moment that they were so close standing on the line.

“Ok, I’ll want just a big belly burger, cheese fries and a milkshake.” - Felicity says and turns around looking for a table for them.

She found a table close to the windows and stay there waiting for Oliver get their orders.

That moment without him around her, she was able to analyze him standing there, he was very handsome, with a six pack, blue eyes and a smile that takes my breath away, but behind of all that beauty, there was something, a kind of sadness. He saw that she was staring him and gave her a little smile before the attendant call for the next person on the line.

After wait some time for the food, Oliver came to her with a tray with their food and beverages.

"Here is your food Sunshine." - Oliver says putting her order in front of her. - "I didn't know which flavor of milkshake you like, so I choose chocolate, but if you don’t like I can change for another." - He says and his voice sound a bit nervous.

"No it's ok, I like chocolate, who doesn't, right?" -  She says, taking the basket of French fries and starting eat them after diving into the milkshake. - "What? There’s something in my face?" - Felicity asks after noting that Oliver was staring her with a funny smile in his face.

“No, there's nothing in your face.” - Oliver says smiling even bigger to her.

“I thought that I said to you stop calling me Sunshine.” - She says pointing a finger for him, not that Felicity was angry or something, but felt that she needed to take that smile out of his face.

“I like calling you like that, matches with you.” - Oliver says smiling affectionately for Felicity, which makes her feel strange around him.

“So, tell me, what’s your story Oliver “The Arrow” Queen” - She asks making quotation marks with her fingers in Oliver's codename in fights.

“That was just a stupid name that Slade invented for me after my first fight on the circle” - Oliver says shrugging.

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that" - Felicity says to him crossing her arms.

"What you want to know Sunshine?" - He asks her, smiling and crossing his arms too, which just put his arms in evidence which distracts her of the conversation.

"When ... How do you know fight that way?" - She asks putting her thoughts in order.

"I was a very active kid, so my mother put me in every type of martial arts hoping that I spent all my energy in it." - He says smiling and then starts to laugh.

"What?" - She asks curious.

"I just remembered a thing that happened, once I was with my friend Tommy, we were about 7 years or less I think , we hide behind the sofa to try scare every person who pass for us, on that specific day our maid was cleaning my mother's vases, she  pass by us holding my mother's favorite with a lot of flowers inside, when we jump screaming of behind the sofa she left the vase fall and it broke into million pieces, my mother was so angry of us, she left me one month without see Tommy and aunt Rebecca was so mad with us too." - He says and she couldn't stop laugh imagining a small version of Oliver upset for not seeing his friend because of the prank they made.

"OMG, Oliver! Your poor mother." - She says wiping the tears of her face and laughing more.

 "I didn't tell you the best part yet." -  He says laughing. - "My father came to my room on that night when he arrived from work and said to me that he was not mad at me, because he hated the vase, if the vase wasn't broken in the fall he would find a way to be, and that was our secret, until I told my mother on the dinner, that she doesn't needed to be so mad at me, because my father wasn't, she was furious." - He says laughing and grimacing. -  “Now I know why my father slept with me on that night."

They continue laughing for a while until Oliver starts talking again.

"Now is your turn Sunshine, tell me something about you" - He says and takes his drink.

"I grew in Vegas and since I was a kid it was just me and my mother" - She says shrugging. - "I build my first computer when I was 7, and after that everything who involves tech is my thing."

“A little genius" - He says surprised.

"Kind of" - Felicity says giving a shy smile for him.

After that they stay in a comfortable silence and eat their food, each one with their thoughts about what could happen after the end of their date.

"Are you finished?" - Oliver asks her.

"Yes" - She says cleaning her mouth with a napkin. - "Why?”

"I was thinking if you want walk with me to a park near here" - Oliver explain with his hands in his pockets.

"I want"

After Oliver pay for their food, which generates a small fight between them because Felicity wanted to pay her share and he says that she could do that on their next date.

That makes her think; they are having a second date?

They walk a few blocks until they get to a beautiful park, she could see some families with their kids running around and playing together.

"Let's seat there Sunshine." - Oliver says catching hand and pulling her for bank under a big tree where they were protected of the sun.

"How you found this place? It's so beautiful here." - She asks him staring around the park.

"Sometimes I just ... wait a second” - Oliver starts talking but he was interrupted by his cell ringing.

“Hello" - Oliver says answering the call, when the person on the other side responds him his face light up with a smile.

"Hey Sweet, I miss you too, she is with you now? Let me talk with her, love you too." - Oliver says and Felicity was very curious staring him, and wondering who could make Oliver smile in that way.

"Hey Speed, What you two are doing with dad's phone? I miss you too sis, I promise that I'm going home see you two. Ok bye, let me say goodbye to Anna now. Anna sweet, I have to go now, be a good girl. Okay a big and fluffy bear, I got it bye baby." - He says turning off the call.

"A big and fluffy bear?" - She asks him frowning.

"Yeah" - He answers smiling uncomfortable. - "That was my sisters, Anna and Thea, Anna was asking for a bear for her birthday which is in three days."

"How old are they?" - She asks interested in knowing about the girls and, thinking how old Anna could be for asking for a bear as a gift.

"Thea is ten years old and Anna is turning three." - He says looking for something in his phone. - " Here are [Thea](https://38.media.tumblr.com/9bfb3a1ec65f419c1884bcbe4da1f2ae/tumblr_inline_n8mxxofxAt1sa1drd.jpg) and [Anna](http://a3559z1.americdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Anna-Pavaga-Is-Russia-the-place-where-the-most-beautiful-girls-are-born-2.jpg)" - Oliver says extending his cell for her showing the photos of his sisters.

"They are so pretty, look at Anna she looks like a doll." - Felicity says looking at the photo of the little girl with braids.

"They really are" - He agrees looking at the photos with an affectionate smile.

"You must miss your sisters and obviously they miss you too." - She says giving  back his phone and staring him.

"Oh yeah, when I am at home they don't leave me do nothing without them." - Oliver says with a pretty smile.

"Must be nice have sisters, I'm single child." - She says pouting.

"For me didn't made so much difference, when I was a child I always had Tommy with me to play, Thea was born when I was ten, so when she was able to walk by herself she was always running after me and Tommy around the house, that's why we call her Speed. She was very sad when I came to college but now with Anna older she can play with her" - Oliver says shrugging and playing with Felicity fingers that  feeling his touch she realized he was still holding her hand.

“Anna came from my father's second marriage and she is lovely." - He keeps talking. - "I don't really spend much time with her, so when I'm in home I try to make up for it."

"That's very sweet of you" - Felicity says seeing him blush giving a grip on his hand.

They spend a lot of time seat on that bank talking about everything, they could know more about themselves. They laugh a lot talking about their childhood.

They talked so much that they don't see the time pass, been together had that effect on them, nothing else mattered, that doesn't happen frequently in theirs life’s, lose track of time for him or be distracted for her.

Oliver walk her back to her building, in the way, they were in silence, not awkward silence, but in a comfortable way. Both were thinking about what happened on that night.

"We arrive Sunshine" - Oliver says, awakening Felicity of her thoughts, smiling with his hands in his pockets looking so handsome.

"Was a good date." - She says in front of him smiling.

"I hope we can repeat this again" - He says while approaching of her.

"I hope that too" - She says approaching him and standing on tiptoe, giving a kiss in his cheek. - "Good night Oliver." - She says ready to move away of him and walk to the door, but he pulls her back to him and gives her a gentle kiss.

"Now is a good night Sunshine." - He says stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the pair of bright blue eyes smiling for her. In that moment the only thing that comes to her mind is:  they'll definitely repeat the date.

 

 

 

 


	6. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's christmas, yay !  
> Here goes a preview of the chapter, I'm still working on it and I hope post the whole chapter next week.
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody or whatever you celebrate !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with the whole chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
> Happy New Year !!! My best wishes for everyone !  
> I want to thank you all, for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I'm sorry if something is misspelled.

* * *

 

Chapter 6 – Things Change

 

When Felicity arrived in her room, she was so ecstatically because of the date, that she didn't realize Cait sitting in her bed staring her.

"So, how was the date?" - Caitlyn asks her enthusiastic.

"You don't have nothing better to do instead knowing about my date?" - Felicity asks putting her purse and coat on the chair next to the desk and staring Cait.

"Of course not" - She says indignantly. - "C'mon, tell me, please!" - She begs getting to her knees on the bed.

"Ok, I tell you, but after my shower" - Felicity says, catching her towel and the clutch bag and laughing of her friend's disappointed face.

"Oh god, be fast, I’m dying of curiosity here." - She screams when Felicity closes the door.

Took a couple minutes for Felicity be back on the room, when she opened the door Caitlyn was on cell.

"Ok baby, oh she is here now, I'll see you later." - Caitlyn says disconnecting the call.

"Now you'll sit here my dear lady, and tell me what happened with your handsome guy today." - Cait says patting the space beside her in bed for Felicity.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" - She asks Caitlyn.

"What do you want to know" - Caitlyn says imitating Felicity's voice. - "Where did you went, it's a good start."

"We went at Big Belly, after we ate we walked to a beautiful park near here that I don't even knew existed and we talked a lot, just that." - Felicity says shrugging.

"Just that, for love of god Felicity Smoak I want details." - Caitlyn says raising her hands incredulously.

"Details? I don't have details to talk about, we ate, we spoke, we walked and we kissed that's all." - She whispers the last part;

"Wait a second, I think I didn't listen the last part very clear, can you repeat for me again, louder" - Caitlyn says staring her.

"We kissed, actually he kissed me, wait I kissed Oliver, Caitlyn I kissed Oliver Queen!" - Felicity babbles and looked at Caitlin finally realizing what had happened.

"Hey calm down, is not that much, you don't need to be in panic, you just kiss a hottie" - Caitlyn try settle Felicity's attack.

"He is really hot" - Felicity says laughing and calmer. - " It was a good date and a good kiss, just that." - She says rising off Cait's bed and catching some books on the desk sitting in her bed.

"Lissy, what's the matter?" - She asks noticing Felicity suddenly discouraged.

"It was nothing" - She whispered looking at the book in her hand.

"Really? You can tell me, you know that."

Felicity was quiet for a moment staring the book while Cait was waiting her talk.

"Why me? Why he chose me? He could have any girl in this college and he asked me out? Hum, I know we were on a date because I lost our bet, but he wants a second one. Can you explain that to me? - She exposes her thoughts for Caitlyn.

"Oh dear, look at me Felicity, what is the problem with you going out with him once again? You are beautiful, smart, funny a little stubborn sometimes" - She says laughing seeing Felicity's grimace. - "He would be crazy if he doesn't ask you out again. I know you don't get attached to people easily, but give him a chance ok?" - She finishes her argument.

"I'm going eat something with Ronnie, do you want something?" - She asks catching her purse and cell.

"No, I'm good. I'll just finish that paper and go to bed." - She says with a little smile.

"OK baby, think about what I said ok?" - She asks giving her a forehead kiss. - " Good night" - She says while closes the door.

After a few hours Felicity gives up studying closing her books and put them on the desk.

"Oh God, that couldn't be worse!" - Felicity says lying in her bed. - " Do not think about it and go to sleep" - She was rolling in bed and heard the vibrations of her cell.

 

Caitlyn

I'll stay with Ronnie tonight, we're going to celebrate, he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. U already knows the answer.

See you 2morrow!

Xoxo

 

"Right on time Ronnie" - She said turning her cell off with a smile.

The other day Felicity was awake with her cell vibrating; she just took from the nightstand answering the call without looking who was calling.

"Hello" - Her voice was rasp with sleep.

"Morning Sunshine" - She could hear the smile in Oliver's voice.

"Why are you calling me at ..." - She removes the phone from her ear and looks for at the time on the screen. - "At 5:00 am Oliver, are you crazy? Is not even day yet" - She said sitting and rubbing her eyes to ward off sleep.

"I'm sorry Sunshine, I just call to say that I'm going fly home right now, I'll be back in a few days ok?" - He said a bit hesitant.

"Kay, good fly Oliver, I'm going back to my sleep now, bye!" - She said goodbye to him, disconnecting the call and covering herself again with her duvet.

 

* * *

 

 Oliver was at the airport smiling at his cell shaking his head.

"Dude, why you smiling to your cell like a crazy person?" - Tommy said to him curious.

"I called Felicity and I know she didn't pay attention to anything I said to her, so I'll send her a text." - Oliver said more for himself, as Tommy did understand nothing what he says.

"Who is Felicity?" - Tommy asks trying to remember if he already heard about her from Oliver.

 Oliver gave to Tommy a smile when he heard Felicity's name.

"She is the girl I told you the last time we talk, she is so pretty and smart Tommy and the best thing, and she doesn't look shy to say she doesn't like me." - Oliver said remembering the episode in the cafeteria.

"So Felicity is your "Sunshine", I already like her." - Tommy said patting on Oliver's back. - “When I'll meet her?"

"Soon I hope"

 

The boys soon boarded the plane, Tommy slept for the most part of the flight, and however Oliver was thinking why his father calls them at home. Tommy was with them since their parents die on a car accident when they were eight, since that Oliver's father took care of Merlyn’s company, maybe was something about the company.

They landed and were pick up their bags, talking about silly things while they walking to the exit for take a cab.

"Hey, I think we already have a car waiting for us." - Tommy said pointing for a guy in a suit with their name write on a poster.

They walk toward the man that seeing the two, makes a signal for them to follow him to the car on the park.

The travel for the Queen mansion was fast; both of them were distracted with their cell, Tommy talking with some girl and Oliver checking his phone for something from Felicity.

 

When Oliver opened the door a little girl came running and hugs his legs.

"Ollie I miss you" - She said looking at him with a very happy smile in her face.

"Just him? I was offended right now Ladybug. “- Tommy said making a sad face.

"Nooooooo Tommy, I miss you too" - Anna said dropping Oliver's legs and jumping to Tommy's arms.

"I miss you so much ladybug." - Tommy said kissing Anna's little face.

Oliver was standing just looking how happy Anna was.

"We have cookies and milk; you want a bite of my cookie Tommy?" - Anna asked him with her little hands holding Tommy's face.

"Just a bite? I can't accept that, you'll have to give me more than a bite." - He said tickling her belly making her laugh.

They were taking Anna for the kitchen when Raisa came to them.

"My boys are finally here" - She said with a grin. - " And you little girl, I said to you ask for my help to get off your chair." - She said with an affectionate smile toward the little girl.

"Sowy; but Ollie and Tommy was here" - Anna says pouting with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I heard something about milk and cookies" - Oliver said distracting Anna.

"You heard right, come with me to the kitchen"

Minutes later Oliver and Tommy sat with Anna to eat and talk with Raisa about their time out home.

"You two are so thin; you don't eat where you live?" - She said evaluating their bodies. - " That is what happen when you live alone, just eating these foods that come in boxes."

Tommy holds a laugh seeing Raisa complain about their food habits.

“Where is everybody?” - Oliver asked.

“Thea is on school, your father in QC and Isabel is traveling.” - She said, not seeing Oliver's grimace when she said Isabel's name – “But he is coming for lunch.”

“It’s ok” - Oliver smile - “Are you ended you snack sweetie?" - He asks Anna cleaning her mouth out of bran.

“Yes” - She nods her head shaking her pigtails smiling.

“Ok, do you want help me unpacking? “ - He catches her in his arms when she said a very happy yes, taking her for his room with him. – “Can you call me when my father is in home?” - He asks Raisa.

“Of course dear” - She smiles – “ Now you three, get out of my kitchen, I need prepare lunch, something special you two want to eat?” - She looks at Tommy and Oliver waiting for their answer.

“Your peach pie” - They said together making her laugh, remembering them when they were kids.

Oliver went upstairs talking to Tommy while Anna was playing with the laces of her dress.

“Are you unpacking too?” - Oliver asks Tommy.

“No, I already have plans” - He smiles walking toward his room.

“I bet that have a girl in these plans” - Oliver said going toward his room.

“I'll be back for lunch” - Tommy said from his door.

 

Oliver entered his room looking at all the things in their places, nothing changed while he was out.

Putting Anna in his bed Oliver takes his bag and opened under the bed. He didn't take so much things, just some shirts and pants; he left clothes in his closet when he went college.

“Let’s start Sweetie?” - He smiles seeing Anna already taking some shirts off and giving to him.

“Ollie?” - He heard her soft voice calling him.

“What?” - He turns to see her.

“I ended to take your clothes off “- She smiles very proud of herself

Oliver laughs seeing how much he misses that little girl sitting on his bed.

He took the clothes in the bed and put in the closet, picking up a shirt and pants to put it after shower.

“Thanks for help baby “- He kissed her forehead – “I'll take a shower, do you want help to down stairs or do you want wait me here?”

“I'll stay” - She said.

Oliver turned on the TV and put on some children's channel.

Oliver took off his shirt and looked at Anna lying on his bed watching TV and laughing at what was going on in the cartoon, and then he went into the bathroom leaving the door ajar in order to listen Anna if she called.

 

* * *

 

 Later after Oliver’s call, Felicity wakes when Cait opened the door with two cups of coffee in her hand calling her name.

“Hey sleeping beauty, I know you don't have class in this morning but I really want to talk about my night.” - She said pulling up the blankets.

“Ok, I'm awake now” - The blonde girl said sitting in her bed and reaching for coffee cup that Caitlyn was offering.

“Now I'm completely awake my friend, you guys have to stop waking me when you want, you know” - Felicity said pointing her finger to Cait e putted her glasses.

“Who woke up you?” - Cait frowned waiting felicity finishes her drink.

“Oliver” - She said and made a grimace when said his name – “I almost didn't pay attention to what he said, he called me at 5 am.”

“Oh my god” - Cait laughed – “He is completely crazy to disrupt your sleep.”

“I think he said something about travel, I don’t remember very well” - Felicity said confused – “But now is enough about me, let's talk about you and your incredible night.”

“Was so beautiful Lissy “- She started with her eyes sparkling with happiness – “I thought we'd just get something for dinner, but he had it all figured out, he took me to the roof of the house of the fraternity, in there was some lights and flowers all over the place and a table for both of us with dinner, after we ate he asked me in dating, I was so surprised that at the time I froze and did not answer.”

Felicity began to laugh imagining the scene, poor Ronnie, she thought.

“When he started to say that maybe he was wrong, that we were going too fast and maybe I should not even date him, I was too good for him and I deserved someone better than him.”

“What you done?” - Felicity asked

“I just kissed him and said yes” - She smiles

“I'm so happy for you” - Felicity said hugging her – “I really am.”

“I know that” - Cait says – “You know that you can be happy too right? What happened the last time is not going to happen again.”

“I'm just not ready for that now ok?” -  Felicity says, loosening the embrace. – “I'm going to take my shower now.” - She catches her things and goes to the bathroom.

“All my hopes are on you, Mr. Queen, don't screw it up.” - Cait said for no one – “Look at me talking to myself, Felicity is contagious.”

 

 


	7. A new chance for my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter in the story.  
> College is taking all my time right now, so I will take longer to update, but I'm not leaving the story just to be clear. I'll try update once a month; I hope I can.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and sorry for the spelling mistakes.

* * *

 

Chapter 7 – A new chance for my heart.

 

Felicity returned to her room after her bath, finding Caitlyn lying in bed listening to music in her cell. She knows that Cait just gave her a break about the situation with Oliver, then she would enjoy, before she starts again.

She catches her bag and put the books she was using the last night inside, with her computer.

“I'm going to study in the library.” - She said taking the ear phones off of Caitlyn's ears – “If you need something text me.”

“Ok, I'll pass there later for us go to lunch, deal?” - Caitlyn waits her answer, while catches her ear phones from Felicity's hand.

“Deal, text me when you arrive there and I'll meet you outside.” - Felicity said leaving the room.

Felicity put the keys inside the pocket in her bag, and took out her cell, seeing that she has one text from Oliver and two missing calls from her mother. She decided calls her mother first, clicking on the number she waits her mother pick up the call.

“Hello baby girl” - Felicity heard the lively voice of her mother.

“Hi mom, sorry that I not take your call, I was on shower. It was something important?” - She said opening the door, leaving the building.

“No, I just miss you dear, so tell me, any news?” - Donna said softly.

“I miss you too mom, nothing new, just the same as usual - She smiles – “Just studying hard; actually I have a new to tell you, Caitlyn and Ronnie are finally dating.”

Felicity has to put the phone away of her ears, because the scream of her mother.

“I’m so happy for her; I'll call her right now, bye baby.” - Her mother said and disconnects the call.

“Ok mom bye “- She whispered to her phone shaking her head. – “Now let's go to you Oliver.” - She said and opened the message smiling instantly.

 

_Morning Sunshine,_

_I flew home today, Anna's birthday party._

_I called you, but I thought you wouldn't remember what I said. Sorry for interrupt your sleep. Call me, even if it's for to complain about earlier._

_O._

Now Mr. Queen, how I can deny going out with you a second time. - She nodded her head smiling after read his text.

Should I call him or not, well he texts that I could, but maybe I just send him a text. - She thought biting her lower lip and letting out a soft sigh after think a little more she pressed his number in her cell phone.

She realized that she was already in front of the library of the campus, and then she sat on a bench, under a shadow of a tree. She put her bag by her side and waits Oliver answer the call.

She was anxious wondering what to say to him when he finally answered the call. Within seconds thousands of thoughts crossed the mind of Felicity.

Like how weird it is miss Oliver's smile, that seems to light up wherever he is, making her day better or even his voice when he called her by that nickname she hated, or made it look like she hated, just to hear him calling her that way.

Felicity wasn't stupid, she knew about the reputation that Oliver Queen had around the campus and even outside there, he would get any girl who appeared in front of him, breaking the hearts of all of them. She could cite a plethora of names of the girls, many of her own dorm; she knew they had passed through his bed or any other surface with him.

It was risky start having feelings for him, because of the reputation that he had, but it was like her own mother had told her once, "always give the benefit of the doubt, if you don't try how will you know if it could have worked," and that was what she was doing with Oliver, giving him a chance to be different from the Oliver that she knew from the stories around campus and from his one-night stands.

It was something really risky, since she hasn't recovered from her last relationship; with Cooper at first was everything wonderful, but after a while he started getting strange until Felicity discovered he was cheating on her with some girl who was willing to give him more than she was willing.

While Felicity was thinking, at the Queen mansion, Anna saw Oliver's cell phone vibrating on the bed and caught him looking at Felicity's picture in the screen, - that Felicity didn't even know that Oliver had taken - and curiously answered the call.

“Hello” - Felicity frowned upon hearing the soft voice and took the phone checking on the screen if she has called the wrong number, but then she thought that could be one of Oliver's sisters.

“Hm hi, may I speak to Oliver?” - She said hesitantly biting her lip.

“Ollie is in the bath, I'm Anna and you?” - Felicity smiled hearing the little girl's curiosity.

“I’m the Felicity, you can tell your brother that I called?” - She asked already thinking of sending a message after, if the girl forgets to give him the message.

“You are beauliful” - Felicity heard the girl giggles and thought how Anna could call her beautiful, they never met. – “Looks like a pwincess, I will call Ollie for you” - Felicity soon heard the noise of looked like steps and smiled imagining that Anna would be going to where Oliver was.

Anna ran to the bathroom door shouting Oliver's name to warn him that she would come in, what it didn't need to, since Oliver opened the door already dressed.

“Ollie, the pwetty lady wants to talk to you“- She said holding out the phone to him, who laughed seeing about whom Anna spoke.

“Thanks sweetie” - Oliver thanked smiling picking up the phone and seeing Anna run toward his bed again.

Felicity was listening to the interaction of the two and smiled for the loving way in which Oliver talked to his little sister.

“Hello” - Just to hear Oliver's voice, she felt butterflies in her stomach and could not hold back the smile that appeared on her lips.

“Hey Oliver, pretty girl hm, am I missing something?” - She heard his laughter as she spoke.

“Hi sunshine, Anna just saw your ID photo in my phone, well I think she is not wrong about your appearance” - He joked.

“Very funny.” - She said rolling her eyes - “Wait, which photo? And you do not think I forgot you woke me at 5 am with your call.” - While Felicity spoke Oliver sat on the bed and pulled Anna closer to him.

“I took the other day when you were not looking.” - He said waiting for her reaction and when he realized that she was not going to say anything he continued talking – “I'm sorry to wake you, but I said I'd call you and pick you up for another date, but I I'll be gone for a few days and wanted to warn you.” - He said shrug, even that she couldn't see him.

Felicity gave a chuckle to hear that – “Well, you could have called me later don't you think? But that's okay, I went back to sleep in any way.”- She said laughing.

“Good thing that I'm not in trouble.” - He said laughing.

Oliver heard a knock on the door and then Raisa opened the door, saying that lunch was ready, Oliver nodded and whispered that he was already going down and would take Anna with him.

“Sunshine, I'll have to hang up, but I'll call you later, okay?” - Oliver says with a discouraged voice.

“All right, I'm going to study in library now anyway goodbye Oliver” - She says.

“Bye Sunshine, until later” - He says goodbye and end the call.

"Until this was not so bad." - Felicity thought after talking with Oliver.

 She picked up her bag and walked to the library, which were a few meters from where she was.

As soon as she walked inside the building, she put her bag on a empty table and went to get the books he needed, she found all placed them on the table and began to take her things out off the bag starting to make what she needed.

Felicity only noted that the time had passed fast when she received a message from Caitlyn saying that she was waiting her outside for lunch. Soon she began packing the things she was using to study and went out to meet Caitlyn at the entrance of the library.

When she saw Felicity leaving, Caitlyn got up from the bench where she was and went to meet her friend, the two walked a few blocks away to arrive at a coffee shop and sat at a table waiting for the waitress to come take their order.

While they wait for their food, Felicity thought about how her life changed since met Oliver. She left a breath escape thinking about their talk on the phone. Since she met him on that fight weeks ago, her life in a way she couldn't imagine.

 Her feelings was confused, she was confused.

Caitlyn saw her friend almost having a collapse in front of her; Felicity was biting her lip so hard that she could really get hurt.

"Okay, are you telling me the reason that you are almost tearing your lip?" - Caitlyn said raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that." - She said releasing the lip. - "I called Oliver." - She whispered staring for her own hands on the table.

Caitlyn couldn't hide the smile that came over her face, when he heard what Felicity did.

"And...?" - She asked very anxious.

"Nothing special actually, we talk for a few minutes before he go lunch." - She shrugged.

"Really Felicity? You're killing me here ok!?" - She putted her hands on the table and takes a napkin making a paper ball throwing on Felicity.

"Hey!" - Felicity deviated from the paper ball and looked irritated to Cait who was smiling.

"I want to know what you two talked, am I clear?" - Caitlyn said.

"OK" - She surrendered. - " I called him and his little sister picked up, who is very cute by the way, she called me pwetty" - She smiled with the memory. - " She called Oliver after that and we talked about he waking me this morning, he apologized I accept and he said that he will call me later, happy now?" - She asked.

“And you said nothing special” - Cait said taking a french fry from the basket and throwing at Felicity. – “He is going to call you later!”

“Can you stop throwing thing on me? Well, I don't classify this special thing.” - She said and starts eat her burger.

“Lissy, what is the problem with that? If you want my opinion you two can make a beautiful couple.” - She smiled gently.

“I just don't know what is happening to me. “- She said sincerely – “When I was on that date with Oliver, be with him, heard his laugh, talk with him, everything was so right!” - She said, and a sigh escaped - but in my head, is so complicated. - She lamented.

“Lissy, keep calm” - She interrupted her friend. – “Tell me what you felt on your date?”

“Very well actually, as I didn't felt a long time.” - She sighed – “Be with him was easy.”

Caitlyn laughed of her friend, because she knew exactly what was going on with her, but only Felicity didn't want to see what was going on. -” Dear friend, I'll be direct okay? I think you're in love with him; in fact I'm sure you are.”

To hear that, Felicity choked on the food and had to be bailed out by Caitlyn.

“OMG, are you ok?” - She asked worried

“Yes, I'm ok.” - She replied drinking a sip of her milkshake to stop cough. – “I don't know what to do.” - She said covering her face with her hands.

“For now, I think you have to take deep breath and calm yourself, which is the only thing you can do.” - She was sincere with Felicity.

“Ok, I can do that.” - She said taking a deep breath.

“How about we back to our room and watch some movies and eat ice cream?” - Caitlyn said trying to cheer her friend.

“Chip mint?” - Felicity asked with hopeful eyes.

“And we have another option?” - Caitlyn smiled.

The two girl finished their food and pass on a market to buy ice cream and other snacks, they spend the rest of the day watching cheese movies and eating.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was desperately wishing that his days at home ran out fast so he could go back to college. More three days and he could be back.

Lunch had been something strange and almost normal at the same time, being at home lately brought this feeling to Oliver.

His father continued criticizing his choices, as if they were nothing. Not least because he chose it was nothing worthy to be appreciated, but Oliver was accustomed.

Tommy as always was in the crossfire, feeling bad when Robert asked how he was doing in the medicine and received praise for telling their deeds.

Oliver didn't care anymore about trying to impress the great Robert Queen.

The only good thing was being able to spend time with her sisters, whom he really missed every day,  which was exactly what he was doing at that moment; he was lying on his bed with Thea and Anna watching The Lion King.

That night when Oliver called Felicity, she didn't answer in any of the three tries, so he just let it go, figuring she could be doing something else and did not hear the cell phone rings.

He could try the other day anyway. Thea and Anna was already sleeping on his bed he just take the blanket and cover the girls, turning the lights off and lying too.

He sent to Felicity a good night message and went to sleep with his girls.

The next morning Oliver woke with kisses in his face, He was pretending sleep, but when Thea and Anna try push him out off the bed, he started laugh.

 “What you two are trying to do?” - He looked the girls who had messy hair of their sleep.

“We want to swim, but you were sleeping and Tommy said for us wake you.” - Thea said to him

“Ok, let's go eat something and go to pool.” - He said getting up his bed and putting girls on the floor. – “Thea help Anna put her swimsuit and take her to the kitchen ok?”

Thea nod with her head and ran out of the room with Anna.

Oliver put a shirt and go down the stairs to the first floor and go toward the kitchen, finding Tommy already sitting at the counter eating pancakes.

"Morning" - He said picking up a plate and putting some pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning" - Tommy replied after swallowing - "Where are the girls?"

"I said Thea to take Anna and change their clothes." - He sat down on a stool and started eat.

"I don't know what they ate, but we have to make them spend that energy." - Tommy said laughing.

Oliver laughed and keeps eating.

Minutes later they heard the girls running from the stairs with the appropriate clothes for a day in the pool.

Minutes later they heard the girls running from the stairs with the appropriate clothes for a day in the pool.

“Hey little lady, where is your float?” - Tommy asked Anna

“I know how to swim.” - She replied him crossing her arms.

“Actually she doesn't.” - Thea said

“That’s fine, we can teach her today.” - Oliver said picking up Anna in his arms and ruffling Thea’s hair and walking to the pool area.

“Yay!” - Anna celebrated raising her arms.

Tommy placed Thea on his shoulders and ran making the girl laugh.

They stay for long time in the water, Tommy playing with Thea and Oliver teaching Anna how to swim, sometimes Tommy teaches her and Oliver played with Thea, near lunch time Anna already learn swim and was excited to show to her dad, when she said to Oliver, his heart sank with that little phrase, he knew that his father was not interested on that, unfortunately he was losing precious moments prioritizing his job, instead his kids.

Raisa came and call them to lunch, she already said to the maid put the food on one of the tables around the pool. Oliver and Tommy involve the girls on towels and they sat to eat.

Later that day, Oliver and Tommy were with the girls on the movie room, watching some princess movie, Tommy was almost sleeping and Oliver always throw popcorn on him.

“One day, if I have kids, please be a boy, I can't handle with more of this.” - He said pointing for the TV.

“I hope you just have girls.” - Oliver laugh of his friend grimace.

“Don't say that even kidding, I have nail polish in my nails Ollie, and is colorful.” - He said showing his feet for Oliver.

“You were the one who wanted to share a sister, if I remember well.” - Oliver said laughing even more with the moan that Tommy let out when Anna told him to stop moving to her not blur - even more - his nails.

“Best decision ever.” - Tommy smiled staring Anna.

“I finished.” - Anna said closing the nail polish and got up from the floor. – “You liked?”

“Whoa, it's ... beautiful.” - Tommy said trying to hide a grimace when he saw his toes covered of different colors. – “Thanks ladybug.”

Oliver almost chokes, holding his laugh of Tommy's face.

“Not even a word Oliver.” - Tommy points his finger for him.

“Ok” - Oliver raises his hands –“I’m going to take more popcorn in the kitchen, do you want something from there?”

“I want more candy.” - Thea smiled and sat by Tommy's side.

“More soda and juice I think.” - Tommy said.

“I'll be right back.” - He said taking the soda cans and the empty bowl where they ate popcorn.

"What dad?" - He said from the knocker.

"If you come in, you will know" - Oliver rolled his eyes walking inside the office, he sits on a chair in front of his father and wait he starts talking whatever he wants with him.

As far as Oliver remember, his father was always a busy man, when was a child sometimes his mother would take him to visit Robert at Queen Consolidated

and they will back home together, but that was past times, when his life was happier and his life less complicated.

"How is going the university?" - Robert asked                                                                   

"Everything is fine, is just that?" - Oliver asked impatient.

When Oliver was passing by the hall in front of his father's door office, he heard his name being called.

"No, is not. I heard that you are fighting in a clandestine fight club and if you are doing that for attention, congratulations Oliver, you have my attention." - He screamed clapping his hands on the table as it rises from the chair he was sat.

"You heard?" - Oliver laugh - "You think that I was fighting to call your attention? If you didn't notice, I don't need you in my life anymore."

"Oh really? So you will survive of what? The money your mother left for you when she died?"

"Don't talk about my mother, you don't have that right." - Oliver pointed his finger for him.

"Before being your mother, she was my wife Oliver, I have all the rights to talk about her, I know her dead wasn't easy for you, but you don't have to act like that." - Robert said calmly.

"Wasn't easy? I was the person who was with her every day since she was depressed after Thea's birth, I heard her cry every night, while you were with your mistress, who you called wife nowadays, and I found my mother dead into that tub. So don't talk to me about attention, because that thing, you never gave to me." - He finished stand up and leaving the room.

Oliver was breathing heavy, he was angry, the only thing he wanted to do was punch someone's face, like when he was fighting. That is why he fights; he puts all that anger out off his system, all the hate for his father.

He took some deep breaths, and walked for the kitchen; he opened the fridge and took a bottle of water drinking almost all the liquid at once.

He heard steps from the hall, and Tommy shows up.

"What happened with you two in the office? I could hear your screams on the hall." - Tommy sat on a bench on the island, waiting for Oliver starts speaking.

"The girls heard?" - He looked at Tommy.

"No, I closed the door and came here to take more food." - He replied.

"I forgot the food" - Oliver smiled embarrassed.

"What happened there?" - Tommy asked him again.

"He told me that he knew that I'm fighting to call his attention." - He starts - "Then he talk about money and my mother. I just couldn't hold myself."

"I told you to stop with that, sooner or later he would discover." -  Tommy said to him.

"Don't start you too ok?!" - Oliver looked at him.

"Hey, just trying to help here." - He raised his hands in his own defense.

"I'm going to my room. Night Tommy." - Oliver passes by Tommy and leaves the kitchen, he passed in front of his father's office and the door was closed, he just shook his head and started up the stairs.

"Hey" - He listened Tommy calls him. - "You already bought Anna's present for tomorrow?" - He asked.

"Yes, I bought the big and fluffy bear she wanted." - Oliver said with a smile. -"Why?"

"Funny you said big and fluffy, because my gift is almost the same, but it is a puppy now, so we don't have to worry about it been big in this moment." - Tommy wait Oliver's answer, because he was kind paralyzed.

"You bought a puppy for Anna?" - Oliver said after his shock passed.

"C'mon man, she asked me one, I couldn't deny, she made that face, you know cute she is when she made that pout with her pleading blue eyes. She just melted my heart." - Tommy said everything so fast that for a moment Oliver remembered about Felicity.

"You bought the puppy for her. It's your problem my friend." - Oliver continued up the stairs and you he hear some grumbling from Tommy.

Before going to his room Oliver passed at Thea's room to see the girls, who were already sleeping. he went to his room and closed the door, catching his phone under the nightstand, when he light the screen, he saw two missed calls from guys of his sorority house, some texts, but the text that call his attention was from Felicity.

 

_Hey Oliver,_

_Sorry for not picking up your call yesterday, I was watching a movie with Cait and I didn't listen ringing. Anyway, call me when you can._

_F._

 

Oliver decide text her just to see if it was ok to call her.

_It’s ok sunshine, can I call you now?_

 

Took some seconds to him see Felicity's answer.

_Course you can._

 

He didn't wait a second to dial her number and did not have to wait even a second for her to answer the call.

"Hi Oliver" - The moment he heard her voice, he forgot all the tension of the arguing, he felt more calm and relaxed just hearing her voice.

"Hey Sunshine" - He said with a smile and heard she sigh.

"How's going your trip?" - She asked him.

"Everything is fine; tomorrow it'll be Anna's party, a lot of candy and cake, as the usual." - He laughed remembering how active the little girl will be, eating all the candy. - "How’s going in college without see me this days? I bet you already missing me Sunshine."

"You wish that!' - She said with a laugh, which makes him laugh. - “It’s the same you know; go to classes, study, eating, by the way Caitlyn and Ronnie are officially a couple." - She said excited.

"Really? It was time!" - He said happy for his friend.

"Not even tell me. I was about to be crazy with those two." - She agreed.

They were in silence for a moment, just hearing their own breath.

"So" - Oliver started. - "Tomorrow after the party I'm leaving, I was wondering if you want to come meet me again, on a date? - He asked nervous and became more nervous waiting her response.

"Yeah, that's fine I guess." - She said after thinking about her conversation with Caitlyn, about give him a chance.

"I call you tomorrow with the details. It's okay for you?" - He asked excited for the next day.

"I'll wait your call; I have to go now Oliver."

"Ok, good night Sunshine." - He said goodbye.

"Goodnight" - She replied.

"Hey Sunshine, I missed you" - He confessed and turned off the call; leaving Felicity with a smile in her face in her dorm.

 

 


	8. Spending some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally a new chapter!  
> I try my best writing this one and sorry for the grammar mistakes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8 – Spending time together.

 

The next morning Oliver woke and stayed some minutes lay on his bed, just thinking about how his life have changed in this short time that he met Felicity. She was so full of light, always smiling and gentle, but closed and reserved over people.

At first when he met her, he noticed that she spoke a lot, like she doesn't need breath, but what catch his attention in first place, was her wavy long hair, seemed to be so soft, he was just sat on the table looking at her and thinking how pretty she was, even though she had no idea he was there.

He liked to talk to her, he could be himself when they were together, without the pressure of being Oliver Queen, the perfect son that his father expected, what he wasn't.

He heard some noises on the floor below, and decided get up and takes a shower, the preparations and organization of the party has already begun, and the garden should be a mess.

Oliver took his bath and went straight to the closet picking up a simple jeans and a gray henley; after dressing he took the teddy bear Anna both wanted and left the room down the stairs heading toward the kitchen, which was the place where the voices and laughter were coming.

The bear was almost the same size as the girl, so big -  what did Oliver take an extra suitcase just to put the bear in - Oliver had a little trouble charging the bear on the stairs, but managed to get down all the steps without any accident. Upon reaching the kitchen he could barely say good morning, before listening to an excited squeal from somewhere in the kitchen and felt the impact in his legs while he felt small little arms around his legs.

"I think someone is excited today." - He laughed as he took the girl in his lap wishing her a happy birthday and kissed her face, tearing giggles from it.

"Put me on the floor Ollie - She laughed, trying to get out of his lap to catch the bear that was on a chair.

When Oliver put her down, she ran toward the bear and threw himself on top of him hugging him.

"I think she liked it." - Oliver said as everyone laughed from the girl's animation with the teddy bear. - "Good morning everybody."

"Good morning" - he heard Raisa and Tommy respond.

"If this was the reaction to his gift, imagine when she see my" - Tommy said with an air of victory in his voice, as if they were in a competition for the best gift.

"I bet everyone's reaction is going to be wonderful Tommy." - Oliver replied sarcastically to his friend, thinking how his father and Isabel would react when they see a puppy in her daughter's arms.

After a few minutes Thea down still in her pajamas and messy hair, sitting on the table next to Tommy.

"Speedy Day" - Tommy and Oliver said at the same time and received just a grumpy grouch of girl, who despite being well spoken all day, it was not much of a morning person of always waking up grumpy.

"Thea, look what I got." - Anna said her sister with her eyes shining with happiness and a cheerful voice.

"Wow, it's a big bear Anna" - She said a little more lively and awake.

"And it's fluffy too." - The little girl said hugging tight the bear, almost crushing, making Oliver and Tommy laugh.

Raisa was up to the garden, to help the organization while everyone was having their breakfast.

"Where's the birthday girl?" - A voice can be heard in the kitchen doorway, that Oliver soon recognized as the voice of Isabel.

"Mom" - Anna screamed cheerful and fell from his chair running to his mother's arms waiting for her.

"Happy birthday dear" - Isabel said hugging the girl's little body and kissing her hair. - "I missed you."

"Me too Mama" - she replied with little arms around the neck of Isabel

"Good morning princess" - Robert said coming behind Isabel and kissing her daughter's face. - "Like the surprise?" - He asked smiling.

"Much Dad" - She said snuggling on his mother's lap.

"Good morning" - Isabel said as soon as he noticed Tommy up from the table.

"Good morning" - Only Tommy and Thea clearly answered as Oliver's response was just a mumble.

"Mommy has pancakes with chocolate" - Anna said with shining eyes holding her mother's face.

"I'm seeing dear" - Isabel laughed heading toward the table to sit down. - "What do you think of eating a little bit with Mom?"

"I want" - She said nodding.

Oliver just watched the interaction of the two quiet, finishing the coffee and helping Thea who was sitting almost asleep with his head on the plate.

He had his own reasons for disliking Isabel, but could not deny that she was a good mother to Anna and took good care of Thea, so he could not complain about it in this regard.

Oliver finished eating and nudged Thea pointing at her from the table, his father realizing the interaction of the two was curious about what they were doing.

"How was your day yesterday?" - He asked drawing the attention of two.

"It was all right, Ollie and Tommy saw the film with us and then we went to sleep" - Thea smiled. - "It was nice to spend time with my brothers." - She shrugged at the end.

"It was nice to have your brother closer, wasn't it ? Who knows you can convince him to come home permanently "- Robert said with a smile crossing his arms.

"Dad"

"Robert"

Oliver and Isabel spoke at the same time, he said with a tone of impatience in his voice and her with a pleading look, making her husband raised his hands in surrender and leaves the table going into his office probably.

"Oliver" - He heard Isabel saying his name when he was almost leaving the place. - "May I talk to you?" - She said a little hesitant.

"Have to be now?" - He asks.

"I'll be fast, I promise." - She stood waiting for his answer.

"Ok"

"Anna dear, how about you take your gift for your room now, Thea can you help her?" - Isabel said to the girls.

"Yes, c'mon Anna." - Thea said helping Anna with the bear, she took the head and Anna took the legs, putting the teddy bear on a lying position and walking out of the kitchen.

Oliver walk toward the table again e sat down in front of Isabel.

"What do you want to talk about?" - Oliver asked her not really interested.

"I just want to apologize about your father, he talked to me about the conversation you two had  last night, and I'm not according with him about cutting you off, it's your right do whatever do you want..." _ She said but Oliver cuts her speech.

"Look, you don't have to say something about it, or make like my father cares about me and I'm pretty sure you don't care either so." - Oliver starts to say but Isabel interrupts him.

"Hey, I know you don't like me" - And she listened Oliver muttering "I really don't.", while she kept speaking. -  But I really care Oliver, not just with you, but your sister too, I just trying to help you with your father, so keep doing whatever you want in college, just not take decisions that will make you regret later." - She said leaving the room.

After their talk, Oliver let to the garden to see the decoration of the party, a lot of pink and bright things could be seen, some little tables with crowns were placed on the lawn and infinity of balloons.

He sat on one of the hundred loveseats there were on the garden just watching the people running around carrying food and beverage, or organizing things around the place; he was so distracted that didn't realize Raisa sat on his side.

"You are going to stay here all the time?" - She said with a affable smile, noticing that he was more silent than the usual, then she spoke again. - "You know, when you were a kid and made something wrong, you always sat on this particularly loveseat , your mother used to say that it was your 'punishment spot', because your behave when you was here, was the same in every time, crossing arms, frowning and been  in completely silence." - She finished with a affectionate look.

"I always liked this place in general, it was quiet, and so I liked to stay here to think." - He stated. - "It just my father with some ideas, he wants to cut me off, because what I'm doing in college, he speaks to like he knew me, what we know that was not truth, he's does not acting like my father for a long time, and know he is talking to me about what I'm doing wrong just because could affect him in some way. I just can't deal with that right now." - Oliver unburdened all at once.

"Well, what I can say is that you are a great boy with a good heart, I hope you are making great decisions in your life, plus I know that your mother would be proud of you and the man you became."

"I hope so" - He said with a little smile for her.

"Try fix things with your father, I know you two don't have a good relationship, but parents don't last forever my dear, do things know before you regret for not doing when you can."

"I'll try." - He shrugged.

"That is what I want to hear, now let me back to my chores; these people have to be led by someone." - She said making Oliver laugh.

The party went well, a lot of screams and kids playing around the garden. The guests were some of the investors of the company with their kids and some girls of Anna's ballet class.

Soon they sang happy birthday and everybody was eating cake, he heard Anna's screams and saw Tommy coming out of nowhere holding a furry puppy with a ribbon around the neck.

"OMG, he is soooo cute." - She said hugging the puppy.

"Actually ladybug, It's she." - Tommy chuckles.

"Thomas, may I talk to you, in private." - Tommy turns to see Isabel behind him, with a very bad look in her face.

Anna walks to her mom, to show the present she received from him.

"Mom, look what Tommy gave to me." - She said grinning.

"Yes darling, it's beautiful. Go show it up for your sister." - As she said that, the little girls ran towards to her sister.

"A puppy?  Really a puppy?" - She arguing at him. - “You could be like Oliver and give her a teddy bear, not a real one."

"Hey, I gave her what she asked me to her birthday gift." - He said raising his hands. - "You can't blame me for that."

"Very good excuse Thomas" - She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, sorry for not saying about the puppy, but she is so happy with it."

"For this time you are safe, everything to see my little girl smile, but don’t do something like that again." - She said and walk away from him.

"I guess you escape" - Oliver said behind Tommy, making him scared.

"Jesus Oliver" - He said with a hand in his chest. - "I survived to Isabel; you don't want to send me into cardiac arrest!"

Oliver laughs of his friend. - "Don't tell me you are afraid of her."

"Afraid is such a minimal word to compare." - Tommy frowns.

"I just here to tell you that I'm leaving now, I already warned my father and said goodbye to Thea, Anna and Ladybug, if you are wondering, that is the puppy's name." - He said with a laugh.

"At least she didn't name after me." - He replied joking.

"Bye Tommy." - Oliver said giving him a hug.

Oliver sent a text to Felicity, to tell he was going back to town; he would be there some hours.

The driver took him to the airport, his flight was good, actually he slept the most part of it, so if something happened, he didn't see.

He was very excited to see Felicity again, after talk on the phone with her for the past 3 days; he was missing her smile, her laugh.

Soon his flight landed, he took his luggage and from the back seat of the cab he picked his phone and saw a text from Felicity, he couldn't wait to see her, so text her back asking if he could pass by her dorm later and she replied that she will wait for him.

As soon the cab park in front of his sorority house, he paid the driver and walk to the door, he passes for some guys in his way to his room and greets they quickly.

He took a bath and change his clothes, sending a text to Felicity know that he was coming to meet her.

When he arrived at her building's door and wait her coming down; he was leaning against his motorcycle when she came out. She was fresh air after the days away; she was beautiful on skinny jeans, boots and a floral sweater, she was stunning.

As she approaches of him, he saw her big smile and he just had time to wrap his arms around her when she jumped into his arms giving him a tight hug, he could smell the floral scent of her hair.

"I missed you" - He could hear her muffled voice on his neck.

"I missed you too Sunshine." - He kissed her hair and let her go looking at her face with a grin.

"Where are we going?" - She asked holding his hand.

"I don't have a specific place in my mind right now, some idea?" -  He glare at her waiting for a answer.

"How about the park? We can grab some food and eat there." - She suggests.

"Sounds like a date to me." - He laugh, helping her up on his bike.

"I wouldn't say a date; we are just spending some time together." - She retorts and smiles innocent.

"Whatever works for you Sunshine." - He winks and starts the engine accelerating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The Lines Starts To Blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I want to apologize for the delay in the story. I was having a hard time with my study and some personal problems. So no time to write, but now I'm on a break and I will try write more.
> 
> Thank you for every comment, kudo and view on the story. I hope update more often now.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 

Chapter 9 – The Lines Starts To Blur

 

“How things go with Felicity”? – Ronnie asks Oliver, while he took a break of his exercises, drinking a sip of water from his bottle.

Oliver gave him a glare, which could just mean one thing: not as good as he wanted.

"Something is wrong on paradise?" - Ronnie said looking at him laughing and squeezes his shoulder when he passed by.

“Kind of “- Oliver sigh -” Things with her are complicated." - He says while start to do pushups on the bar. - "We talked the last time we were out; I thought that we put things straight, we want something together, but for some reason we can't give the next step to turn those wishes real." - He said taking deep breaths.

"Look man, just have patience, you both are my friends and I don't want to see both getting hurt in the end." - Ronnie said taking the spot next to where Oliver was.

"Believe me, I really want something with her, I don't do relationships and that is new for me, but every time I think about it, I just see myself screwing things up with her." - He said and fell on his feet, and sat next to where Ronnie was drinking his water.

"Well, her last experience in a relationship wasn’t a walk in the park, her boyfriend was a jerk and cheat her" - Ronnie said. - Since then she closed herself, focused on college and her projects." - He took a breath. - “Look, the first time I saw she doing something out of her zone, was when you two made that stupid bet about the date." - Ronnie chuckles.

"I don't remember growing up with a solid relationship between my parents." - He said glaring his own hands and thinks for a while. - "I just remember how my father always messes up things, and how my mother was being sad most part of the time; I guess I'm afraid of turning something good into bad and losing her in the process because what I could do will make her hate me in the end.“– He said. – “ But that night when I saw her, the only thing I could think was how pretty she was on that dress, and something just felt right.”

"You are not your father, and who knows what your relationship would become if you not try?" - Ronnie said. - “Let’s go now; the girls are probably waiting for us." - He said changing the talk receiving a nod from Oliver.

 

* * *

 

The boys grab their stuff and headed out the gym that was near the campus, then they just needed to walk some minutes. By far Oliver could see Felicity and Caitlyn outside the building they agreed to meet, but the girls are not alone, a guy was there talking to them and he looked familiar to Oliver but him cannot recognize him because the distance.

"Do you know him?" - He let escape for Ronnie listens.

"It’s a guy from Cait's class, Palmer something his name." - He said rolling eyes.

Ronnie just received a groan from Oliver as an answer and sees his friend start walking faster to where the girls were. He was confused why Oliver behaves that way when he said the surname of the guy, he just rushes himself to keep up with his friend.

Oliver was approaching and he was able to hears the laughs of the trio, he could her Ronnie coming beside him and complaining why he on such a rush to get there.

Felicity eyes widened when she saw Oliver coming towards her, he had a angry face and he was all sweaty, results of his time in the gym she thought, his shirt was sticking on his abs. She was so concentrated on Oliver that she did not hear Ray calling her or Cait's laughs, about how silly she looks when was staring at Oliver.

“Sorry Ray, what you said?” - Felicity asks him a bit embarrassed for not paying attention on him.

"I asked you when you will be able to help me develop the program for the project we were talking." - He said brief version of what he already said.

When she opened her mouth to say something, she felt an arm around her waist and the warm of Oliver’s body in her back.

"Hey Sunshine" - He whispered in her ear and look at her with a grin.

"Hi." - She answered turning her body a little to see his face, forgetting that Ray was in front of her waiting for her answer.

"So about that thing we were talking... “- She could hear Ray speaking what take her out of the atmosphere where just she and Oliver were.

"Yes sorry ... I was thinking about the next friday, I just have one class at morning, I can meet you on your lab after lunch, its ok for you? - “She said biting her lip trying to not think about Oliver right behind her.

"It's perfect, actually if you want we can grab lunch together and go to my lab after." - Ray said.

Before she could say something about his invitation, she hears Oliver's voice.

"She will meet you on your lab." - Oliver said with a serious face.

"Oliver Queen, it’s a long time." - Ray said raising his hand to greet Oliver.

"It’s been a while."- He answer and squeeze Ray's hand with a little more strength than necessary. - "If you don't mind we have to go now." - He said pointing to Ronnie and Cait that was sitting on a bench a bit far from where they were.

"I'll text you later with the details." - He smiled to Felicity and nod to Oliver before he walks away.

When Ray was at a good distance to not hear they speak, Felicity turn and slap Oliver in his forearm to let her go off his embrace, what he made with a face.

"What the hell was that?" - She asked him while he was laughing.

"Just taking care what is mine." - He winks with a sassy grin and walked away in Ronnie's direction.

"What is yours?" - She said raising her voice. - "You are the one, who always gives a step back, and now that a cute guy shows some interest in me you act like we have something? What’s the matter with you?

"A cute guy? Really Sunshine? You can get someone better than Palmer"

"Yeah? Like who? You?" - She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just like me" - He said approaching of her.

After hearing what Oliver just had said, Felicity couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turn up on a smile.

"What?" - Oliver asked her with a confuse glare.

"Nothing, let's go eat something, I'm starving." - She said and shook her head.

Oliver frowned glaring at her and then to Ronnie e Cait that were still seated on the bench watching their argument with funny faces.

"I'm starving too, let's go baby." - Cait said looking at Ronnie and the couple passed by Felicity and Oliver and headed at the cafeteria leaving they stand up there alone.

Felicity starts to follow her friends when Oliver hold her wrist making her faced him.

"What now Oliver?"

"That is what I should be asking you? Why are you smiling this way?"

"It was nothing." - She said to him. - "I'm really hungry you know" -  She said trying to hide the amusement inside her smile to no avail, walking away letting him stopped there.

"What... You... You are a pain in my ass Sunshine!" - He yelled walking behind her, not seeing her smile grow with his words.

 


	10. Present Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make something clear, I know I took forever to update but I'm never giving up this story, it can take a lot of time to a new chapter but I'll try my best and write for you. Hope you all like it.
> 
> I always appreciate your thoughts about the story so let me know them.
> 
> Thank you for every comment, kudo and view on the last one.

 

Chapter 10 – Present Days

 

The ride to the hospital seems to last longer than everything, the only thought in Oliver’s mind was the way she came back to his life after all those years apart from each other, it was so alike of the way he last saw her.

He wouldn’t say a word about her to his driver and friend until they arrive at the hospital, see her with his own eyes and make sure she was ok, but he could feel the glares Diggle sending to him by the rear mirror, he would be able to answer his questions later.

More five minutes and the car was parked at the main entrance and Oliver not even wait until the engine was completely off, opening his door and hopping out of the car, running towards the reception.

His first sight was an old lady sitting on the front desk, he was so anxious that he even read her name before speak. 

“I received a call about thirty minutes ago, about Felicity Smoak, the woman who called me told me to come as fast as I could.” – He told to her waiting for her answer.

“Mr. Queen I suppose, Doctor Merlyn said to call to you about her, let me check where you can wait for her doctor.”  - She nods to him.

Soon she finished her talking she types the information on her computer and took her some seconds to see where Felicity was, leading Oliver at the third floor to a waiting area, where he was supposed to wait her doctor come and talk to him about her condition. It took just a couple of minutes inside the elevator and he and Diggle arrive at the indicated place to wait.

Oliver’s elbows was resting on his knees and his head was on his hands and million things came to his mind that moment, he could see Diggle on a chair opposite of the one he was sitting, and the only thing he wanted that moment was the damn doctor to come and talk to him, he heard a few steps coming down the hall and saw Tommy on his scrubs with an emotionless face coming in his direction.

“Thank god you are here Tommy, said she is ok, please…” – He begs to his friend getting up walking towards him.

“Hey, calm down man, she is in the OR now, until now her condition is stable, we have to talk about a few things Oliver, come with me to a more private place.” – His voice was serious and his face calm, but his mind was running miles per hour about what he was going to tell Oliver.

Tommy made a motion to Oliver sit in front of him when they enter a room with a few tables and chairs, and took a deep breath before the conversation starts.

“You can start Tommy; I can’t wait more to know what happened.” – Oliver begins.

“Well, as you know Felicity was in a car crash, she came with some bad injuries, three broken ribs which cause an intern bleeding, a sprained wrist, some bruises and cuts either, the last call I have about her condition is that she is stable on the operation room, I can tell you she is going to make a full recovery Ollie.” – He finished the diagnosis and saw relieve and at the same time concern in Oliver’s eyes. -  “But that is not all I have to tell you, she was not alone in the car, Caitlyn and Ronnie was with her, he was driving and Cait was in the passenger seat, Felicity was on the back seat, behind Cait.” – Tommy said and gives Oliver a moment to process what he said. – “The driver that hit their car, crashes on the passenger side, so Cait and Felicity took most of the impact of it.”

“How are they? Cait and Ronnie I mean.” – He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

”Caitlyn is on the OR right now; she hit her head pretty hard and had some internal injuries.” – Seeing that Oliver was speechless he continuous. - “Ronnie was barely conscious when they brought him into the emergency department, now after they took care of him and took all the precautions, he is sedated and resting in a room.” – He said patting his friend on the shoulder.

After couple minutes Oliver clears his throat letting a deep breath coming out, one that he not even notice he was holding and nod in agreement.

“Ok, how long until I can see Felicity?” – He asked.

“She is in the OR now as I said before; they will move her to the ICU after she came out surgery and monitor her signs to see if she will be ok before moving her to a room, maybe just the time to the anesthesia run off, this time sleeping will help her to heal.” – Tommy said and scratched the back of his head.

“Ok, I’ll stay here until I can see her.” – He said. – “What now?” – Oliver asked aware of his friend reluctant action.

“The reason I asked the nurses to call you as her emergency contact is because Cait and Ronnie are indeed the ones, and either of they are not capable of doing nothing right now about the decisions that need to be taken about her, so as you two are still marriage I gave your number.”

“Ok, I got that.” – Oliver let out a breath.

“I need to show you something buddy, come with me.” – Tommy said rising from his chair already walking out of the room just turning to see if Oliver was following him.

They passed by the waiting room and Tommy made a move to Diggle who was still sit on the same spot to follow with them. They walked towards the corridor Tommy came and turn for a few others that lead them to a new and unexpected part of the hospital.

Oliver stared at the walls as it became more colorful with bright colors on them, so different than the pristinely white walls of where they were before, and animals as stickers creating different themes and scenarios.

“Tommy what are we…” – Oliver starts but interrupts his own question when Tommy stops in front of a door and knocks waiting for the permission to be inside.

“That is what I need to show you, so calm down.” – He said opening the door, leaving place to Oliver enter the room first.

What Oliver could see was a female doctor, perhaps in her fifties, standing on the side of the bed and that was when Oliver’s gaze fell on her, the light blond hair, the blue eyes, the chubby cheeks, and to sink his heart the red nose and the watery eyes. The little girl had a cast on her left arm and a dressing in the forehead, he could hear her soft voice talking with the doctor, but he wasn’t processing anything on his surroundings.

Was Tommy’s voice speaking with the doctor how took him back to reality.

“Hey Maggie, how is this little lady over here.” – Tommy asked with his usual charming tone, but with deep worry.

“She is completely fine, all the results of her exams came back well, we already put the cast on her arm just to be sure it will heal perfectly, the injury in her head it was superficial.” – She said with a comforting smile for both of the men.

“Now sweetie, I have to go, but I will let my friend her – She said pointing at Tommy – To take care of you, ok?”

“You will see other’s booboos?” – The girl asked shyly.

“Yes, but I’ll be back later to see you.” – The doctor said with a smile and nod when she passed over Tommy.

Oliver couldn’t stop staring at the toddler lying on the bed; she was so small in there.

“Sophia or Stella?” – He mumble to Tommy, the lump on his throat making hard to speak, knowing that Tommy would understand what he mean with the question.

“It’s Stella.” – He replays, seeing the emotion in Oliver’s face and the sad smile that came with his answers.

Stella hearing her name looks right at them, and tight her embrace at the plush bunny she was holding on her good arm.

“Hi” – They heard the calm voice and look at her.

“Hey you!” – Tommy was the first to say something seeing that Oliver was kind of freeze. – “I’m Tommy, and that is my friend Ollie and Diggle.” – He said pointing at the two men behind him.

Diggle wave his hand and smile for her, but Oliver was like a statue saying nothing.

“My name is Stella; and I’m four” – She said rising four fingers in her hand and smile. “You are a doctor to?” – She asked and Tommy nod in response.

“Yeah, but I take care of a different booboos, of those you have here” – He answers the best way he could.

“My aunt Cat is a doctor too.” – She said with a big smile. – “She always let me help take care of mommy when she is sick.”

Talking about her mommy, made Stella realize that she didn’t heard or saw Felicity for a while, and the questions about where she was started.

“Where is mommy?” – She asked with a weak voice.

“The doctors are taking care of her now” – He said with a small smile.

Seeing the pout she made and her eyes watering, Tommy try to take her focus out of Felicity, for her doesn’t cry.

 “It’s a very nice friend you have here, what is his name?” – He said tugging the bunny’s leg.

Hearing Tommy talk about the plush animal took Oliver out of his thoughts, looking at her again and walk closer to the bed he could feel the memory of when he won that same plush bunny to Felicity in one of their dates on a carnival they went, her big smile when he put his arms around her shoulders.

He was pushed back off his memories when Tommy calls his name.

“That is my friend Oliver Stella, he will stay with you for a while, because I have to do something now, it’s ok for you?”- He asked the little girl.

She just nods with her head and bit her lower lip.

Tommy stood up from the chair on the bed side and stopped next to Oliver and pats his back before leaving the room.

Diggle was seated on a chair on the corner of the room just watching Oliver’s movements. He could say that was not what Oliver expected when Merlyn said he needed to show him something. What he catches and understands of the story until now is that apparently Oliver is married with this girl Felicity, that nobody ever mentions, and as it seems a four years baby daughter.

Oliver sits next the bed on the chair Tommy was and looked at Stella who starring him with curiosity in her eyes.

“Hello Stella” – Oliver said hesitant. – “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you”– She giggles and hides her face on the bunny’s ears. – “You know where mommy is?

“The only thing I know is that the doctors are taking care of her injuries.” – He said the same thing Tommy had said before.

“Ok” – She said snoring and then her eyes light up suddenly. – “I can give kisses on mommy’s booboos, she always make me feel better when she gave me kisses.” – She said as that was the most logical answer to the problem.

Oliver lets escape a laugh to the sweet idea of Stella.

“I don’t think you can do that now sweetie, I guess mommy’s booboos are more serious.”

“Like when I fell from the monkey bars?” – She tilts her head – “There was a lot of blood on my knees and they stitched me, Mommy said I was very brave, because I wasn’t afraid of the needle.”

“Whoa, that was very brave of you.” – He said and saw her smile grow.

“I got a scar, do you want to see?” – She said very excited.

“Of course”

Stella craws next to him on the bed and show him a small white line on her left knee.

“This might have hurt at the moment.”

“Just a little, Mommy was babbling a lot; Uncle Ronnie said that it was because she was afraid of the needle.” – She giggles.

“So Stella, do you want something to eat?” – Oliver asked her after some moment of silence between them.

“Can be ice cream?” – She asked shyly.

“How about you eat a sandwich now and after you eat we ask your doctor if you can have some?”

“Can I have jello?” – She asked with hopeful eyes.

“I think I can found some for you.” – He told her receiving a smile as an answer.

Oliver stood up from the chair to grab food but Diggle make a sing to him stay with Stella and went instead, leaving them alone.

Didn’t take long to Diggle come back with food for all of them, Oliver helped Stella opening her juice and holding it for her while she hold her sandwich with her good hand. After they ate Stella started to rub her eyes, and Oliver lay her down and the little girl was out in seconds, a mixture of the medication she received and tiredness of the events of the day.

With the pass of the hour Oliver sent Diggle home, and kept waiting for someone to come and call him to say he could finally go see Felicity.

The most part of the time he watched Stella sleep, she was so peaceful laying there hugging the bunny, he couldn’t believe Felicity kept that all those years and gave it to their daughter.

When Stella started to fuss in her sleep, he tried calming her down, yet the little girl was awake and talking how he never imagine she could.

“This is Cake, and I take him with me everywhere, less when is my bath time, one time I tried and Mommy was very angry, so I didn’t try anymore.” – She holds the bunny far from her body.

“It’s a very good name Stella.” – He smiles toward the little girl.

“I now, Mommy said to put a name that I like, and I like to eat cake.” – She said and gave him a sassy grin.

“You are definitely your mother’s daughter.”-  He mumbled.

He heard a knock on the door and a nurse entered to check on the girl and said to him that Dr. Merlyn was waiting for him outside.

“Hey Stella, I’m going see my friend Tommy, he was here early, do you remember him?” – He asked and she nods confirming she knew. - “I’ll be back soon ok?”

“Ok Ol’ver.” – She said and he smiles hearing the way she pronounces his name.

Oliver leaved the room and went to meet Tommy, who he saw speaking with a couple of people and wait a few steps back to not disturb.

“Hey Oliver, come here.” – Tommy said when he saw his friend. – “These ladies want to talk to you about Stella.”

“Mister Queen, can you come with us to the office where we can speak with more privacy.” – One of the woman speak first, she was dressed way different than the other people in the hospital with that suit.

“Of course, lead the way.” – He agreed and follows her to the elevator.

The office was not big and very neat; a wood table with papers on the surface, it was the only disorganized part of the room.

“So Mister Queen we are here to speak about the minor Stella Eleanor Smoak, as your name is on the birth certificate as the father, you need to sign some paperwork to keep her with you for now.” – The woman that presents herself as Miss Freeman explains to him.

After all the paperwork was sign in place, Oliver kept some copies with him and walked back to the room Stella was founding her laughing with Tommy and a red head nurse.

“Ol’ver you back!” – He could hear the excitement in the girl's voice.

“What you three are doing?” – He questioned.

“Uncle Tommy told me I can go home.” – She said missing when Oliver choked hearing her call Tommy as her uncle.

“Uncle hmm” – He said giving Tommy a death glare.

“It’s not like I’m her real uncle, right Ollie?” – He said in amused tone and winked towards Oliver. – “Here we have her discharge papers that need you signature on them.”

Tommy waited for him sing everything and when he finished gave them to the nurse and gave to Oliver some papers with the instructions and times Stella needed take her medicines and the date of her appointment to check her arm.

“Now that you know everything you need to take care of this little one, I’ll let you two alone; if you need something call me.” – He finished patting Oliver in the back.

“It’s not like I never took care of a kid before, I have two little sisters, you know.” – He made his point to his friend.

“Yeah, but you never took care of your own daughter.” – And saying that Tommy walked out of the room letting Oliver alone with that thought in his mind.

         

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Some Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays guys! A little present for all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's a christmas miracle.  
> I know it took forever to this chapter,sorry for that but other things came first.  
> hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you for every view, review and kudos here.  
> Hope for a better next year.
> 
> Merry christmas and a very early Happy New Year !

 

Chapter 11 – Some Explanations

 

After Tommy left the room leaving father and daughter alone, was the first time Oliver saw himself freaking out about what he was supposed to do with a 4 year old.

It’s was nothing he hasn’t done before; of course he took care of his sisters; however that was always someone keeping an eye on then to help in case something went wrong and by the time they were the same age as Stella or he was a teenager or leave far away because of college.

Looking at Stella seating on the bed and holding the plush bunny, a warm feeling spread into his chest, it was his daughter there, and she was fine and besides everything that happened in the past, he couldn’t measure the relieved and sadness that came with it.

Shaking his head to make the old memories he didn’t want to remember now go away, he came closer and sat in the end of the bed making his presence notable, earning him a smile from the little girl in front of him.

“So Stella, I need to talk to you about something ok?!” – Stella just nodded as he continued the talk. – “The doctor that was here before said you can come home already, but as your mommy is still sick, you will stay with me for while.” – He finished and waited.

“But we are going to let mommy alone?” – She asked.

“Just for now sweetie, but the doctors will be here taking very good care of her, and we can come back later and try see her, what you thing about that?” – He bargain and watch her confuse face before she agreed.

“I think its ok; we can bring mommy coffee, because Uncle Ronnie always said that mommy is grumpy without her coffee.” – She finished with a giggle and Oliver’s lips turn up remembering the time Ronnie told that to Felicity, which pissed her off.

He knew Felicity wouldn’t be capable of drinking or eating anything, but he didn’t want to make her sad, saying that her idea wasn’t possible.

After the arrangements to leave were made, he leaves the room with Stella in his arms, and sent Tommy a text, letting his friend know he was heading to his loft, in case he needs update him about Felicity or his friends status.

They entered the elevator Oliver still holding Stella, as he try to reach the garage button, he noticed that it was already pressed, so he just waited until they got their destination, making room when someone needs passage, Stella was quieter and almost sleeping for what he could see, her head was on the crook of his neck since they left the room and she was rubbing her eyes with her good hand sometimes.

Putting her on the car was a challenging thing, but thanks to Lyla who brought a car seat to him, - when she picked John up earlier - , and left on the car with a note saying she might pass by his place later, it was easier than he thought it would be; Stella slept the whole way to his loft and just whispered some random words when he buckle her out of the car, but was back to sleep as soon as her head touched his shoulder.

As soon as he closed the door of his loft, came the doubt of where he was going to put her to sleep, the guest room where Thea or Anna use when the stay over the night or his own room, he chose the second option and laid her on the center of the mattress surrounding her with some pillows, to be sure that was no chance she will fall out of the bed in case she roll over in her sleep while he was in the other room.

 

Some minutes later, with a beer in his hand and sat on the couch with the TV on as a background noise in some sport channel, he heard a knock on the door, presuming it was Lyla he headed to the door and taking a deep breath he opened it, giving room to her come in.

“Oh my god Oliver, John told me what happened, how are you?” – Were the first words that came out of her mouth when he opened the door and headed back to the couch, letting her to lock the door by herself.

“With the crap day I had, believed me when I say that I could look worse.” – He took a sip of his beer.

“Really Oliver, how are you felling?” – She said with small smile.

“I’m lost Lyla, I don’t know what to do, it’s been four years since I last saw her and now I have to take care of our daughter, that doesn’t even know who I am.” – He said.

“The doctors said how she is?” – She made herself more comfortable on the chair she was, and waited for his answer.

“She was at surgery when I came to the hospital, and was still there when I left with Stella.” – He left the bottle on the center table before speaks. – “Tommy wills text me when she is out.”

“So your daughter’s name is Stella?” – She asked.

 “Yes, it is” – He confirmed. – “I don’t know how to be a dad Lyla.”

“Oliver” – She called him. – “None of us know how to be a parent at first sight.”

“The thing is Lyla.” – He said taking a deep breath. –“I never wanted to be one.” – He confessed earning a confuse look.

“We were married for about an year when the subject kids pop out, I was always very clear about my thoughts and concerns about the topic, my dad was not the best father and when I was old enough to understand that, I made a promised to myself that I never would be like him, so I was not having kids. One day I came home and found Felicity on our couch, crying hard, her eyes was red, so as her nose and the moment I sat by her side, I can still remember the exactly words she used: “Oliver, I know we talked about having kids or not having them, and I know right now you are not ready for one, but I deeply hope you are ready for two.”, then she gave me a sonogram picture. I was never so terrified in my life before hearing her saying that she was pregnant.”

“And what happened next?” – She asked.

“The months passed, instead of being closer to her, the pregnancy was motive to tear us apart keeping me distant, I was always missing doctor appointments, I came home late every night, I didn’t want to believe that my perfect life with the women I loved was over, I know it’s stupid to say that, but this is how I saw the situation back there. I broke the promise I made her of not fighting in the circle anymore after we got married, then one night I was celebrating at a bar and was really drunk, the owner of the bar knew me and called Felicity to pick me up. She was 26 weeks by that time, she was so beautiful.” – He said passing the memories in his mind as if they were happening at that right moment. - “I still remember the look of disappointment she gave me when she entered the bar to take me to the car, I don’t remember much after this, just that we were arguing about how much she tried to save our marriage, to talk to me about the babies and then the sound of metal crashing, the glass shattering and her scream, that is the last thing I remember.”

“Hey, it’s ok if you don’t want to end this.” – She said, seeing how shaken up he was.

“No, I want to tell you.” – He took a deep breath and kept talking. -”After that, I woke up at the hospital with a broken arm and some cuts and bruises, but nothing that serious. When I asked about her a nurse said to me that she was at an emergency c-section and that it was a complicated situation. I panicked; the babies were too small to be born at that time. Her scream was the only thing repeating at my head and the felling of guilt was just increasing. I waited 3 hours until a doctor came to tell me that my wife was ok and my daughters were born, asking if I wanted to see them, because the chances for them to survive was minimal. Do you know what the worst on it were? I didn’t even know she was expecting girls.”

“Oh Oliver, I’m sorry that you have to revive this telling me whole thing.” – She gave him a compassionate smile.

“I felt fine telling this to you; actually you are the first person I speak about that.”

 

Before he could start speaking again they heard muffed steps on the corridor and soon enough the little blonde could be seen holding her bunny by the ears dragging it with her and rubbing her eyes.

Lyla’s eyes widened with the presence of the child, she was so beautiful with her light blond hair and blue eyes, not knowing what to do, and she just stayed quiet and watched the interaction between the two of them.

“Hey sweetie, it’s everything ok?” -  Oliver asked with a light tone.

“I’m thirsty O’lver and my arm hurt.” – She said trying to climb the couch, not having much success, causing Oliver to lift her in his arms to put her in a sat position next to him.

“I’ll grab you water and your medicine.” – He said with a smile for her.

While he walked away of the room heading to the kitchen, Stella noted Lyla staring at her and greeted her with a cute smile adjusting on the couch.

“Hi, I’m Stella, what’s your name?” – She started, looking more awake, than minutes before.

“I’m Lyla, Oliver’s friend.” – She gave her a smile, watching Oliver come back with a glass full of water.

“Here is your water, but first take the medicine.” – He said helping her to drink the pink liquid and the water after, as she couldn’t hold with just one hand.

“Do you need anything more?” – He asked receiving a negative nod from her.

“Ok then, what do you want to do now?”

“I’m hungry.” – She said rubbing her belly and laughing.

“How about some Mac and cheese? Do you like it?” – He asked her waiting for the answer.

“I love it, mommy always made it for me, she let me help her to mix everything and always give me extra cheese for being a good helper.” – She told him with so much joy, that he could picture them together doing exactly what she said.

“Ok, so you stay here with my friend Lyla, while I cook.” – He told her, kissing her forehead and walking towards the kitchen.

 Lyla was stunned by how Oliver was acting with the girl in front of her; he was so kind and thoughtful about her needs, not even look like the men who doesn’t want to be a father.

“Do you want to watch something Stella?” – Lyla asked.

“Can I?” – She asked a bit unsure.

“Of course you can, just tell me and I’ll put on the TV.” – She confirmed.

 “Can we watch Tinkerbell?” – She said overjoyed.

Lyla just nodded to confirm her question and search for the movie on the TV and soon pressing play for the movie starts. She couldn’t stop looking at Stella, whom was now almost laying on the couch; she was dressed in a pair of blue pants and sweater that made her eyes pop, and the pink tone on her cheeks made her look adorable.

She got up leaving her pain attention at the movie, walking to the kitchen to meet Oliver putting a pan on the stove.

“She is so beautiful Oliver.” -  She whispered entering the place. – “She is watching a movie now.”

“Reminds me a lot of her mother.” – He said with a smile.

“Any news about her from de hospital?”                                                             

“Tommy didn’t text yet, so I’m assuming she is still in surgery or something like that.” – He shrugged his shoulders. – “Do you want to hear the rest?”

“If you want to tell me, than yes.” – She affirmed.

“So I went to see the girls after the doctor spoke to me, I still remember putting the proper clothes to go and see them, they were so small, could almost fit in my hand, they were full with wires and other things, I couldn’t touch them. I spent some minutes there just looking at both of my girls and thinking that if wasn’t me and my stupid choices until that moment, they would be safe inside Felicity and no fighting for their lives. After that I went to see Felicity, she sleeping effect of anesthesia, the nurse that was in the room told me when I entered. When I saw her laying on the bed, that was the moment my world ended, she could have died because an irresponsible act of my poor choices in life, and she was by far the best thing that happened to me and let her down when she needed me. I can see now that was an impulsive decision, but at the moment staying away of her and the girls was the best choice to make. I called a friend of us and told her to meet me at our apartment. I packed my things and I wrote a letter for her explaining why I left.” – He said pressing his head in his palms. - “When I was taking some shirts from the closet I found two little ones with Stella and Sophia written on, I putted back in the place I found it and exit our room. When our friend came I told her what had happened, she was so pissed, called me many names but left soon after packing clothes for Felicity and the girls. I left right after her and came back to here. The only thing I knew was that one of the girls didn’t survive.” – He finished a lump in his throat making his voice sound weak.

“I’m so sorry Oliver.” – Lyla hugged him tight.

“I already fail them once, I can’t do this again.” – He confessed.

“And you are not going to, ok?! Now go feed your daughter.” – She cleaned the trail of a tear that felt from his eye.

He took the pan out of the stove surprised that he didn’t burn it and put on a plate. They walked back to where they left Stella, finding her humming along with the song that was playing in the movie.

“Hey little miss, do you need help to eat or can do it all alone?” – Oliver asked her after setting the plate on trail on her lap.

“I can eat alone.” – She answered and started digging her food with the spoon.

Some minutes passed after she finished her meal, Lyla already said her goodbyes to both of them, making Oliver promise her that he would call if need something.

“So Stella, now we are going to sleep in my room ok?” – He said taking her in his arms and walking to his room.

“The one with the big bed?” – Her eyes widening.

“Yeah, the one with the big bed.” – He confirmed smiling.

“Mommy has a big bed too, but I just sleep with her when she is afraid of storms, because I protect her with cake.” – She explained to him with a yawn in the end.

Oliver took her to the bathroom attached to his room first where she brushed her teeth and put her again in bed surrounding her with the pillows.

When the two of them were down for the night, Stella was tossing trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, that occur to be laying partially on top of Oliver, who found very funny what she was doing.

“It’s ok now?” – He asked her almost laughing of the expression of defeat in her little face.

“Yeah” – She whispered. - “Can you sing? Mommy always sings.”

“I don’t know what your Mommy sings for you sweetie.” – He told her with an apologetic smile.

“I can teach you.” – She told him and started to sing with a soft voice, to his surprise a song that was very knew for him. - “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…  See, it’s easy.” – She told him not seeing his face that was consumed with love, sadness and sorrow.

That was the way he slept that night, singing their weeding song to their daughter sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Hello My Old Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suck at updating!  
> Really I never setting up a due date again, everything went wrong, even my laptop died, so no setting up a date anymore.  
> Despite that, a huge thanks for who still reading and wainting for a new chapter, you guys are the best!  
> Thank you for the comments/kudos/views and everything.
> 
> As always leave me your thoughts/reviews or suggestions to what you want to read.
> 
> xoxo

 

Chapter 12 – Hello My Old Heart

 

Besides all the happenings of the day, the night of sleep went very well for both Oliver and Stella. In the morning around 7am Oliver woke up feeling a little finger poking his cheek and a soft voice calling his name, so quiet that he doubt if she really wanted to wake him up.

When he opened his eyes he saw her sitting next to him with a tiny smile and holding the bunny.

“Good morning Stella, did you have a good night of sleep?” – His voice coming out hoarse with sleep.

“Yes, O’lver my arm is itching, can you take this off?” – She asked him reaching out her arm with the cast.

“Sorry baby, but just the doctor can take this off, besides that I think you will need to stay with this for a little longer until your arm is ok.” – He tried to explain.

“Ok, I’m hungry, can we eat now?” – She asked with a disappointed voice.

“Of course we can, what do you want for breakfast?” – He asked not knowing what to give her to eat.

“I want pancakes.” – She answered him whit an excitement in her voice, that wasn’t there before.

“Well, pancakes it is.” – He said getting up of his bed and picking her up. – “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“I already went.” – She said with a big smile, as if she was proud of herself for going alone.

“You’re such a big girl, but if you need to go again tell me ok?” – He said worried that she could hurt her arm more and he wouldn’t even see.

She just nodded her head in agreement smiling for him.

“O’lver your phone was ringing, but I didn’t answer because mommy said to me that I can’t answer the phone yet or touch any other technological device, that is why I woke you.” – She told him - a little frown in her face, when she said the part about ‘touch any other technological device’ as if was something she was used to hear and repeat apparently and her mispronunciation on the words just making her cuter - when he put her on the couch.

“Thank you baby.” – He kissed her forehead turning the TV on letting her watching some cartoon and went to his room to grab his phone, thinking if she was as curious as her mother about tech things.

Two missed calls and a couple of texts from Tommy, the first updating him about what was happening with their friends, Cait was out of surgery and was stable, Ronnie in the middle of the night was took too surgery due to an internal bleeding, but was resting now. And finally Felicity, after long four hours in the OR, she was in the ICU as a mandatory procedure after the surgery.

Seen that was about 3 hours since Tommy sent him the text and just some minutes from his last call, he called him back expecting some news about everyone. It just took some seconds until Tommy answered his call and released the news.

“Hey Ollie, how was the night?” – Was the first thing Tommy said to him.

“Surprisingly well, I dare to say. Now what you can tell me about them? They are ok, right?” – He asked when he heard Tommy sighing.

“Summarizing everything yes, all of them are stable now, and with proper treatments for each of them, they will be ok. We could get in touch with Ronnie’s mother and she is coming to the hospital as fast as she can.” – He finished.

“Thank god, when can I go see her?” – Oliver asked the relief could be heard on his voice.

“As you know, I’m not her doctor, but I think that it will be ok if you come in lunch time, that is when the visit time starts anyway, let her rest for some more hours, she is on pretty heavy medication, so she’s not waking up soon. Ollie I need to go now the need me in some emergency here, good luck buddy” – And simple as that Tommy finished the call letting an apprehensive and full of questions Oliver on the other side of the line.

Walking back to the where he left Stella, he checked his emails and the agenda on his phone for the day at QC, trying to think what his was going to do with his daughter for the day, he could ask Lyla to take her for the hours he would be needed at QC this morning, whereas he couldn’t let her with anybody and out of his sight. So yes, it will be a father-daughter day at the office.

He headed to the kitchen and prepared the pancakes and put the them in a plate on the island table with a cup of milk and went to take Stella to eat, finding her concentrate on a documentary about koalas on the TV.

“Hey pretty girl, I already cook your pancakes, how about we eat them while they still warm?” – He said catching her attention.

“Can we have a lot of syrup on top of our pancakes? “ – She asked with sparkling eyes.

“Well, I don’t know about a lot, but we can have some, how about that?”- He negotiated, receiving a nod in agreement when he picked her from the spot she was sitting.

They ate their breakfast in the middle of laughs and a big mess of syrup that was Stella in the end - how the kid got syrup on her hair it was a mystery - and with the dishes done came the moment the was not expecting to be a problem, but turns out it was, just now he was seeing how the four year old could be a handful refusing to let him bathe her because he was a boy, it was kind of funny that little thing stomping her foot and looking at him like this was the most obvious thing in the world and he didn’t know,  the result of her refusal was Lyla knocking at his door some minutes later with a mocking face towards him and some old clothes of Sara that doesn’t fit in her girl anymore to dress Stella.

Enjoying that Lyla was with Stella, he entered in the guest room and went straight to the bathroom taking the fastest shower ever and putted on his suit for the day, the papers he will need for his meeting with some investors was already in his case, now was just waiting for his girl to get ready.

He decided to wait for them watching some news at the TV, he couldn’t restrain himself of smiling when he started to hear that soft voice talking with Lyla coming in his direction, when the two came into his view, Stella was dressed in a red jeans overall with a white shirt under and the black mary janes she was wearing the day before when she came from the hospital with him. Her hair was in two pig tails and she was just adorable, smiling at him and taking his hand after hugging Lyla.

“Are you ready to go?” – He asked receiving an excited yes for an answer.

After he looked the door, they waited for the elevator, he thanked Lyla for helping him and the woman laughed answering an “Any time” and went the stairs saying it was faster than waiting the elevator, they went to the garage; he strapped her on the seat and sat behind the wheel, driving to the office. The way was filled with some talk, the most part from Stella, who wanted to know where they were going and why, and was satisfied when he explained they were going to his work place. Hearing that she started to babble stories about her mommy’s office and how cool it was when she was allowed to help her as her mini helper, taking and leaving some papers to Felicity’s EA outside her mother door’s office.

Oliver never thanked so much for having a private elevator to lead him to his floor, as in that moment, the look Mark; the security guy gave him when he saw his boss with the little girl was almost comical, hence the other employees that was on the same level in the garage was giving him the same strange look, and because of that again Oliver really appreciated having his own elevator.

Stella was literally jumping in excitement next to him when they reach his floor, he took her hand and walked they to his EA desk, a middle age woman with brown eyes and a kind smile, Claire was a life saver - and his final choice as EA after all the other woman hitting on him – helping him with paper work and even giving him advices when he needed one regarding his personal life.

“Oh my god, please don’t tell me that you kidnapped this little cutie on your way to work this morning.” – Was her first words towards him, making him chuckle.

“You wish. Claire this Stella, she is my friend’s daughter and I’m taking care of her since her mother is at the hospital at the moment.” – He thought it was a good way to answer but thought better when Claire gave him a skeptical look, smiling affectionately to his little girl who was surprisingly quiet next to him. – “Say hi to Claire, baby”

“Hi Claire, it’s nice to meet you” – She said a timid smile in her rose lips, now hugging Oliver’s leg.

“You’re such a cute little girl” – Claire said while she took some papers on her desk and handed then too Oliver indicating the places he needed to pay more attention on the meeting. – “Do you need me to take care of her while you revise the documents for the meeting?”

“No I’ll manage” – Was the simple answer he gave her and entered his office waiting for the blonde little girl behind him enters as well, closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Finishing the last details from his presentation, Oliver just took a moment to look at his daughter sitting on the mat and drawing something on the papers he gave her before, she was so precious, smart, kind and so sweet; how could he walked away from her and Felicity when they most needed him on their lives.

“Stella” – He called trying to get her attention and continued when he saw her head up and looking at him. – “Today after lunch we are going at the hospital to see mommy, what you think about that?” – He finished seeing the most amazing smile forming on her lips.

“We are really going Ol’ver?” – She said bouncing in excitement.

“Yes we are, but just after lunch okay?” – Receiving her nod as an answer – “Baby can you stay here while I’m at the meeting? I’ll be right over there and if you need anything you can ask Claire.” – He told her when Claire appeared at the door indicating it was time for him to go and indicating to Stella the room next to his office where he was going to be.

“I’ll do the best draw for mommy” – She said taking a clean sheet of paper from the pile and colorful pens for her new art.

“Keep an eye on her for me, please?” – He asked Claire when he was leaving his office and she just smiled at him entering the room, sitting on a chair next to Stella.

If there’s another word besides boring and tedious to describe how the meeting with the new investors were going, Oliver couldn’t even think about it, his brain was turned off after he made his presentation to the board; the only think occupying his thoughts was his – not anymore – wife and daughter.

The sound of the door being opened brought him back from his memories and he was in shock to see Stella opening the glass door, making everybody in the room turns towards the blonde girl, who seems to not bother the attention or the complete silence in the room after she shows up.

She was alone for some minutes after Claire needed to leave the office and didn’t want to be alone in a strange place, so  she walked leaving the room and went to the meeting room next to where she was;  attracting all the stares at her when she crossed the distance between the door and Oliver’s seat at the table , people were clueless of who she was – it wasn’t everyday that you see a 4 year old entering the meeting room full of people at QC - , so the look of surprise in every one of them when she stopped next to Oliver’s chair and raised her arm to him to pick her up, was priceless.

“Mr. Queen?” – One of the investors started to speak but Oliver made a mention that it was okay and the presentation should continuum.

Putting her in his lap Oliver whispered to Stella what she was doing there, receiving as an answer - “I was done drawing, Miss Claire left and I didn’t want to be alone Ol’ver, I’m sleepy too.” – She rested her head on his chest rubbing her eyes and closed them as if was the most normal thing in the world.

Finally they finished the meeting, a little awkward exchange of handshakes and apologies from Oliver’s part with Stella resting on his lap, but as one of the old investors told him before leaving the room – “Don’t bother it son, we get that sometimes parenting gets in the way, enjoy this time when your little girl stills come for you, you’ll miss this when she is old. “ – He finished patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

By the time he entered his office Claire came to apologize for letting Stella alone to receive a packet on the elevator, he couldn’t blame her for what happened. After reschedule his appointment of the afternoon for the next day and changing into more casual clothes in the private bathroom, he walked to the sofa on his office where he laid Stella, her soft snores filling the silent place.

“Stella dear, it’s time to awake.” – He said shaking her arm lightly, seen her starting to stir and blinking her eyes, after some seconds.

“Are we going to see mommy right now?” – was the first thing that came out of her mouth, making him smiles.

“We are going to eat lunch first, then after that we are going to the hospital.” – He said helping her to put her shoes back in her feet.

Leaving the building, the drive was fast and soon he was entering one of his favorite restaurants, a little Italian place that has spectacular lasagna on the menu. Seeing Stella happiness eating a simple piece of lasagna was worth all the napkins he put on her – not wanting a repeat of the syrup episode - and the little fight by her part that she could eat alone, he just needed to wipe her mouth after the meal was finished.

“Are you done or you want something else?” -  He asked when she putted the last spoon of ice cream inside her mouth; because apparently when you eat all of your meal you can get ice cream as dessert.

“I’m done” – She said with ice cream all in cheeks.

“Ok then, let’s clean you beautiful face and go to see your mom.”

 

* * *

 

On the way to the hospital, Oliver thought about talking to Stella about what she might come to see when they visited Felicity, he didn’t want to do a big deal about it, but seeing her mother in a hospital bed could be hard on the kid, he knew that from personal experience that those things can let a mark on you for the rest of your life.

“Stella, we are going to see mommy now, and as she got hurt in the accident so she can be a little different right know because of this ok?” – He began explaining after he killed the engine on the parking spot.

“And I have to be super quiet; because people are sleeping and we can’t wake up them that is what mommy said to me when we visited Aunt Lily in the hospital when her baby came out of her belly.” – He wanted to laugh of the way she talked, but was proud that she could remember such an important thing he forgot to mention.

“Yes sweetie, you have to be quiet, your mommy is sleeping because of her injuries, but soon enough she will wake up and be very happy to see you.” – _And me to I hope_ he added in his mind while taking her out of the car and holding her small hand on his own.

Entering the hospital he went straight to the main desk for information, and was told the number of Felicity’s room and that her doctor would come in a few to brief him on her state.

Walking in the corridor to her room he started to think about seeing her after so much time was nerve-wracking, but he needed to be strong for the little girl by his side and also for the woman he never stopped loving.

Opening the door that lead to inside the room and being able to see that she wasn’t plugged to any unusual or scary machine and monitor was a relief and he left her came in sight of Stella’s field view.

She was pale and the white colors of the hospital gown and bed sheets were making it worst, her hair was longer than the last time he saw her, maybe two tones darker than it used to be either, the honey blond of her natural hair color being the predominant one now – guess some things change already, she used to love being blonde - the beeps coming from the monitors making a background noise as neither him or Stella was talking since they entered the room, she was clutching his leg with her good arm and looking at Felicity laying in bed with concern eyes.

“Do you want to sit next to her?” – He asked her, his voice barely a whisper; she looked at him nodding her head silently and raising her arms showing him she wanted to be picked up.

They spent some minutes in a comfortable silence; he sat in a chair next to her bed and watched Stella playing with Felicity’s fingers looking at her face after her moves, as if her action would make her mother open her eyes to her, it was kind of heartbreaking to watch.

The doctor finally came and explained to him all of Felicity injuries and what had happened in the OR, also her time of recovery on the severest wounds and most important: she would wake up soon, the medication used to keep her sedated was already taken off, then in a couple of hours or a little more than that she would open her eyes.

They were alone in the room about an hour maybe when he noted Stella closing her eyes.

“Hey Stella, baby? - He called, the blonde girl who was dozing off lying down next to Felicity, she was there since the doctor told her it was ok to lay there if she wanted. She blinked her eyes to him in a slow motion and closes them again, he rose from the chair to take her out of there worried that she could move and hit Felicity, she didn’t even protested when he picked her and held her in his arms, she just got comfortable resting her head on his chest when he sat on the chair, holding the hem of his henley on a firm grip.

The comfort of having her little body so close to him, was enough for his eyes to close and to make his body relax, the pounding headache her felt the whole day was getting worse and surprisingly that helped some of the pain subside so he got comfortable in the chair and kept his eyes shut falling asleep not longer after that.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that came into Felicity's senses when she woke up was the bright light in the room making her blink a few times to adjust her view, after that the fact that she wasn't lying in her bed, the mattress in this one felt odd under her, a bit thin and hard to her liking, then the pain, so much pain that she asked herself how she didn't realized it first, everything was hurting so bad, her rib cage, her head and her left leg, being the first the most bother, she could feel wires plugged on her torso, and that was when the memories hit her, they were laughing and then a loud noise and screams, she felt the impact on her side in the car and blacked out. Stella, where was she? She needed to find out where she was and where her daughter was. Pushing the dizziness she felt away she was ready to push the button on her bed when something caught her eye.

Right there, sitting on a chair next to her bed holding Stella with caring was the last person she expected to see on her bed side at the moment, Oliver Queen was there, at first she thought it could be some hallucination from the pain killers – that clearly wasn't working, since pain was very present – but the rise and fall of his chest proved otherwise; Oliver freaking Queen was at her hospital room holding her daughter and she didn’t want him there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Where’s My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. You guys rock!  
> Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> xoxo

 

Chapter 13 – Where’s My Love

 

Waking up in a strange place can be quite scary, now adds waking up in a hospital all sore after a car crash and the first person you see is your ex, yeah that can be even worse than the physical pain.

As soon as Felicity saw the call bottom next to her hand she didn’t think twice before pressing it, and waited for a nurse to come in her room, which didn’t take long to happen.

“Miss Smoak”

“You can call me Felicity, please.”

“Sure, Felicity” – She replied. – “ I’ll perform some tests, then your doctor will come and explain some things for you regards your condition, any doubts you can ask him.” – She finished getting a simple nod from Felicity.

The tests went fast and good as the nurse make sure to tell her before leaving the room, her doctor a middle age man entered right after.

“Miss Smoak, it’s good to see you awake. My name is Doctor Peterson, I operated on you last night” – He said with a kind smile receiving one from her in response. - “I see they are still here” – He said looking at Oliver and Stella on the chair.

“You can call me Felicity.” – She told again. – “For how long they are here, how long I’m here exactly?”

“It’s been a few hours for them, and you almost a day, you came yesterday mid afternoon after a car crash, do you remember that?” – His voice serious.

“Yeah, I think … I think I do, wait, where is Cait and Ronnie? They were in the car with us.”

“Calm down Felicity, your friends are in good conditions now after all they been through, they were transferred to Central City hospital as a request from their family, they were stable enough to make it, so they were allowed to go by their doctors.”

She felt relived hearing they were ok, she couldn’t remember much from the crash, just the impact on her body, their scream, some noises and Stella’s cry.

The doctor started to explain to her about her wounds and the time of recover, however she was paying attention at the chair close to her bed.

“Alright, your vitals look good, no abnormal signs or anything that needs to be checked out. Are you having any trouble with your leg or to breathe?”

“To breathe its okay, I guess, considering my leg, it does sting when I try to move it.”

“Don’t move your leg much or you will burst your stitches; I’ll ask the nurse to increase the dose of your pain medication, it’s going to easy your pain.”

“Thanks, Doctor Peterson, when can I live? And do you have any information about what happened to my daughter?” – She asked motioning to the chair with her hand.

“I wasn’t the doctor who treated her, but I can page the doctor on call, who took care of her yesterday to come and talk to you if you want.” – He suggested, finishing his notes on her chart at the end of the bed. – “You’ll need to stay for more time, maybe one more week I suppose, due to your injuries, we need to check if those ribs will heal properly.”

“Ok then, I would like to see the doctor who treated her if it’s possible, thanks for that.”

“Won’t take long, if you excuse me, I need to check other patients, any pain or if you need something, calls a nurse and they would come for you again.”

Felicity nodded in agreement and shifted her gaze to the pair sleeping on the chair.

The medication was starting to wear her down, but she fought with the heaviness in her eyelids, she wanted to know how Oliver knew she was there.

Another nurse came into the room with a tray with light food saying she would come back later to take it back.

She ate in absolute silence, felling better after some spoons of soup, until a knock at her door took her attention away of the food.

“Miss Smoak I presume?” – The woman asked her.

“Yes, and you are?” – She asked curious of who were that woman in her room.

“I’m the doctor who took care of your daughter yesterday, doctor Peterson asked me to came here and talk to you.” – She explained.

“Of course, thanks for coming here. It happened something serious with her?” – Her voice full with worry.

“She came with a small cut in her hair line, no stitches needed, just a bandage in the place to secure the area from touch, she also have a crack bone, that it heal with the next week, but to prevent this from getting worse we put a cast in her arm, as we know kids from her age tent to not rest when needed.” – She finished with a kind smile.

“There is nothing more serious? Are you sure of that?” – She reaffirmed her worries.

“There is nothing to worry about; I can assure you.” – Doctor Maggie confirmed.

“Thank you for taking care of her, I know you doctors have no choice but … “Mommy” – Felicity stopped talking the second she hear Stella soft voice.

“Hey little star.” – She watched Stella rubbing her eyes and the smile forming on her little girl’s face was the most beautiful when she looked at her.

“Mommy you awake.” – She said getting down Oliver’s lap and trying to climb on the bed.

“Let me help you, young lady.” – Maggie picked her up putting her at Felicity’s side on the bed and she crawled to her lap immediately. – “I’ll let you girls bond now.” – She said receiving a smile from Felicity.

“I missed you Mommy.” -  She whispered hugging Felicity.

“I’d missed you too baby.” – She said kissing her hair and felling the heat coming from her little body next to her. – “More than you know.”

”Mommy your boo boos are fine now?” – She asked sitting close to her. – “O’lver said you need to nap to be fine, but you napped a lot.”

“I think Mommy will need to stay here more time to heal the boo boos honey.” – She said taking a strand of hair out of Stella’s face. – “Now tell me how your day is so far.”

“It’s nice, O’lver made pancakes and we went to his office, I colored and we had lunch, I ate everything so he gave me ice cream, because I ate everything, after that we came to see you and then we nap, when I woke up you were awake.” – She finished taking a breath and smiling.

“Whoa, it seems like a very busy day.”

“Oh, I saw on a movie about koalas that they can die of starvation.” – She said pronouncing the last word slowly and smiling big when she said it right.

“The name for movies like this is documentary little star.” – She explained, seeing that Stella was quiet out of a sudden. – “Hey baby, what happened, why you are so quiet?”

“Mommy, is O’lver the daddy from the photos?” – Her voice barely a whisper to be heard.

“Why are you asking?” – She tried to know why the question, even knowing she wouldn’t lie to her daughter in the end.

“He looks like the daddy on the photos you showed me, and I saw a photo of aunt Thea in his room.” – She said looking at her with that pair of timid blue eyes.

“Yes baby, he is your daddy.” – She confirmed kissing her hair. – “Is that ok for you?” – She asked seeing the lack of response.

“He is nice” – She said shrugging her shoulder. – “He left me sleep in his big bed with him and I showed him our song to sleep.” – She told rubbing her eyes.

“Do you want to nap a little more?” – She asked, noticing Stella snuggling on her side, knowing that the conversation was coming to an end.

She just nodded with her head and in a few minutes she slept with Felicity caressing her hair.

“You can quit pretending to sleep now Oliver.” – She told him without taking her eyes off Stella.

“How do you know I wasn’t sleeping?” -  He asked sitting in a better position, as he didn’t need to pretend anymore, adjusting his back on the chair because started to be a bit sore, just to receive the “Felicity look” like he always called, the look that screamed how much he couldn’t fool her.

“You forget I slept on your side for enough times to know that.” – She said looking at him with serious face.

“How are you feeling? Do you need me to call a nurse for you?” – He started changing the subject.

“I’m fine Oliver.” – She answered. – “And already did that.”

“You told her.” – He whispered.

“What?” – She asked confused.

“About me, I mean.” – He clarified. – “Being her father, I thought you wouldn’t.”

“Just because you walked away, it didn’t mean I wasn’t going to tell her about you.” – She retorted. – “She always knew who her father is.”

“I’m sorry…” – He started just be interrupted for someone opening the door.

“I came to take the tray.” – Said a nurse smiling.

“Sure.” – Felicity said, putting the retractile table away.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you.” – She answered before the nurse left.

“Felicity…” – He started again.

“I don’t want to hear Oliver.” – She said. - “I know we need to talk, but not now and not here.”

“Ok, then.” – He agreed, and silence flooded the room again.

“Can I use your phone?” – She asked after some time.

“Yeah, sure, you can use it.” – He said confused for the reason of her request, but gave her his phone.

She dialed a number and waited for just seconds until the person she called picked up.

“No Thea, its Felicity.” – She corrected his sister. But the thing is why the hell she was calling his sister.

“Something happened and I need you to come to the hospital.” – She listened to what his sister was saying on the other side of the line and after a quick goodbye and an - “I’ll explain you later”- she finished the call.

“Here, thank you.” – She said giving his phone back.

“You called my sister?” – He asked rising his voice a little. - “Why did you call my sister? Since when you two talk with each other?”

“Just because you are in poor terms of speaking with everybody, doesn’t mean I’m too.” – She raised her voice the same way he did.

They stayed staring at each other’s eyes for a long time, as if they were on a staring contest, neither of them wanting to be the first to give up.

Taking a deep breath Oliver rose from the chair and started pacing back and forth in the limited space he could inside the room.

“Can you stop that?” – He heard Felicity’s voice.

“I think it’s better if I wait outside.” – Was the only thing he said before passing through the door, not listening Felicity calling his name.

* * *

 

Oliver walked pass the nurse station and headed to the cafeteria, maybe some air would help to clear his thoughts about the whole situation, in the last 24 hours he had Felicity and Stella back in his life and a lot of decisions to make.

After taking some coffee he walked back to the room he left half an hour ago, he could hear the laugh inside the room without opening the door, when he did, he found his sister sitting on the chair he was, with his daughter on her lap and laughing, which stopped as soon as she saw him standing on the frame looking at them.

“O’lver you back.” – Stella was the first to speak something, her cheerful voice filling the awkward silence.

“I went to take a coffee, how was your nap?” – He asked her, avoiding his sister’s eyes on him.

“It was good, I missed napping with mommy.” – She gave him a toothy grin as an answer.  

“Hey big brother” – Thea told him putting Stella next to Felicity on the bed and hugging him tight.

“Hey Speedy.” – He putted his arm around her.

“I missed you.” – She started. -”And don’t you think I don’t want to punch you in the face right now and right here.” – She whispered the last part, making him choke and putting a distance between them smiling.

“Thea is going to be here with me, you can take Stella home, it’s almost dinner time and she needs to shower before bed.” – Felicity started. – “Is there some clothes for her in the bag on the couch.” – She pointed out the corner of the room.

He just nodded in agreement and took the light grey bag from the place it was putted and waited for mother and daughter finished their goodbyes.

“I’ll be a good girl mommy.” – Stella told Felicity and kissed her nose, making his lips turn up with the scene.

“No good bye for aunt T?” – His sister asked with a sad face making the little girl launch her body in her arms and kiss her face.

“Good night you two, and if you need anything call me.” – Oliver told them before leave the room.

“Bye Ollie.” – He heard his sister voice and walked away with Stella.

 “What do you want for dinner?” – He asked when they were inside the car.

“Can we have pancake?” – She asked with the most hopeful face.

“I don’t think so baby, we had that for breakfast.” – He explained. – “How about, we make some pasta, would you like that?”

“I like that.” – She agreed and stayed quiet until they entered his building garage.

 Oliver took her out of the seat on the back and took her clothes bag out of the trunk, when they headed to the elevator she hold his fingers between her small ones and that view made Oliver’s heart swells with love towards his little girl.

 The elevator trip was fast, and as soon as he opened his door Stella ran away to see Cake, as she screamed to him.

“Don’t run on the stairs Stella.” – He warned.

“Ok daddy.” – She yelled back, disappearing on the hall that leads to the rooms on the second floor.

Oliver was shocked, she just called him ‘daddy’, of course it was something she did without realizing, it was natural, as if she called him that way her whole life. He wasn’t prepared to that at all. He saw her coming back on the stair with the bunny now, and walking in his direction, he was glued on the place, still without know what to do.

“I took Cake to help us.” – She said tugging the hem of his shirt.

“Ok, let’s go then.” – He said picking her up and walking to the island where he putted her. – “You’ll mix the sauce, can you do that without dirtying your clothes?”

“I guess.” – She told him with a serious face.

* * *

 

Dinner preparation was fast; he let the past boiling on the pan, and heated the sauce on another one, Stella curious eyes on him the whole time, asking how things were made and why, she was more talkative than the day before, he guessed seeing her mother well, lighted her mood in some way.

To his surprise she didn’t make a mess out of the tomato sauce on herself, just a normal one on her face, which would be easy to clean. He was waiting to see if she would call him daddy again, but she didn’t, and that make him think if she would do that again or ask him if he was her dad, just like she did with Felicity earlier.

The most feared time was coming, bath time, after the tantrum in the morning he really hoped she was willing to accept him to give her a bath. So he left her playing with the plush bunny for some time and went to unpack her clothes.

He found some cute pajamas and a pair of socks and took them with him to the bathroom; he let the bathtub filling in, and went out to retrieve his daughter.

“Stella.” – He called. – “Its bath time baby girl!”

“Already? I want to play more” – She pouted.

“Yes, already, let’s go I left the tub filling.” – He told waiting for the moment she would stop him and said he was a boy again, however to his surprise she got up from the floor and walked to him. – “No complaining this time little lady?” – He raised his brow.

“No, no.” – She told him shaking her head. – “Now you can help.”

They walked to the bathroom and put a plastic around her cast before putting her inside the tub to start her bath.

“Now put your head back and close your eyes.” – Oliver instructed her while he rinsed her hair.

“Can I play a little more after here?” – She asked with pleading eyes.

“How about a movie in the bed instead, how that sounds?” – He asked.

“Can we watch the lion king?”

“I think we can.” – He agreed. – “Ok baby, time to get out or you’ll catch a cold; the water is starting to get cold.”

“I don’t want that.” – She said shaking her head and raising her arms to be picked up.

“Let’s put your clothes on, dry your hair and you are good to go.” – He said drying her body with the flowered towel he found on her bag.

After getting her dressed and drying her hair, Oliver left her waiting for him on his bed and went to take a quick shower; he came back finding her at the same place trying to take her socks off.

“You ready for the movie baby girl?” – He asked putting her socks off her feet. -“Better?”

“Yes.”

Oliver started the movie and to his surprise Stella cuddled on his side as soon as the first song started. That moment reminded him when he used to do that with Thea, watching movies with him was one of her favorite things to do as a child. He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t see any of the movie, until he heard Stella sniffing at his side.

“Hey sweetie, are you ok?” – He asked worried, until he looked at the screen and understand the reason of the sniffing, the scene playing were when Mufasa died and Simba was trying to make him get up.

“Oh baby, don’t cry, its ok.” – He tried to comfort her.

“His daddy died.” – She told with a sad face.

“Do you want a hug?” – He smiled soft, receiving a nod from her. -”Come here.”

She launched herself at him and hugged his neck tight with her little arms.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” – He said rubbing her back.

Suddenly she ended the hug, and putted her hands on his cheeks making him look straight into her eyes. - “You are not going away like him right?” – She asked timid.

“Of course not dear, why the question?” – He kissed her forehead, a little confuse.

“When I asked mommy about my daddy she said you were away, but now you are here with me.” – She started. – “And I don’t want you to go away again, it is nice having a daddy.”

His heart ache that moment, his child was the most precious thing in the world.

“I’m not going anywhere Stella, I know I was away for a long time before and that was a silly thing, but now I’m here and I’m not leaving you ever again.” – He tried to explain using words she could understand.

Stella stared at him and gave him the brightest smile before hugging him again.

“Not leaving.” – She whispered.

“Not leaving.” – He repeated.

“Can I call you daddy now, O’lver?” – She asked him, her cheeks blushed.

That time was Oliver who gave the brightest smile. – “Yes, you can.”

Stella stayed sitting on his lap the rest of the movie, snuggling on his chest with her bunny.

“That was a nice movie hmm?” – Oliver asked, adjusting her position on his arms.

“Can we watch another one?” – She asked him, her eyelids heavy with sleep, making her blink.

“No, now is time to sleep.” – He answered, and just when she was going to complain, a yawn came to support his statement.

They lie down, and just like the day before she lies on his chest, but this time a – “Night daddy” – was what made it better.

 


End file.
